Mañana sin falta
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Él la engañó, la decepción pasó a ser rabia, la rabia a coraje y el coraje trajo consigo la sed de venganza… HaoXAnnaXYoh
1. Una pequeña miga

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una pequeña miga**

La rubia estaba parada en la acera de su propia casa.

La lluvia caía y poco le importaba empaparse aunque bien podía abrir la puerta.

No quería entrar. Tenía miedo de encontrar las cosas que le recordaran a él… tenía miedo de sólo seguir pensando en él…

No estaba bajo la lluvia porque le gustase… sino porque las gotas se perdían con sus lágrimas quienes salvajes marcaban su tristeza y decepción.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido por diversas causas, desde el hecho que ella lo limpiaba con las manos, las lágrimas y hasta la lluvia habían corrido el delineador negro.

Nunca se había sentido tan víctima, tan estúpida, inocente, imbécil como en ese instante…

Nunca tan impotente como ese instante…

Acababa de ver con sus propios ojos lo que sospechó por mucho tiempo y no quiso creer. De esa manera tan cruel su corazón se había partido en pedazos ante el acorde de las imágenes frente a sus ojos.

Sólo quería sorprenderlo, era su primer aniversario de bodas. Como siempre fue seca, trató de esforzarse y celebrar con él como si realmente fuera una mujer de casa, amorosa, tierna… mas no lo era.

Al llegar, toda esa idea errónea de cambiar para darle sabor a la relación se fue al caño.

Lo había visto… a él.

Otra mujer en sus brazos, compartiendo apasionados besos y una que otra caricia descarada de aquellos que se aman con frenesí.

Las sonrisas de ambos. Las caricias que desde un principio le pertenecían a ella…

¿Sería algo pasajero¿Pretendía él no responder a lo pasajero?

No pudo reprimir el profundo sollozo.

Después de contemplar la escena corrió bajo la tormenta con el enfurecido semblante… tratando de reprimir el llanto y cuando estuvo frente a su casa no pudo detenerse y las lágrimas se abrieron paso para descender amargamente.

Seguramente el asiento de su automóvil estaba tan empapado como ella… poco importaba, no más…

No podía creer que había sido derrotada y por una tipa flacucha y sin gracia. No podía creer que estaba llorando si mucho odiaba llorar.

No quería creer que nadie en el mundo pudiera amarla… o al menos, hasta ese instante, _él_ había sido el único que le había jurado que la amaba…

Entonces. Si el que prometió ante el altar amor eterno no lo sentía ¿Alguno la amaba de verdad?

No.

La decepción pasó a ser rabia, la rabia a coraje y el coraje trajo consigo la sed de venganza.

No quería esperar a que el Karma se cobrara la ofensa a su persona y a lo que por mucho tiempo creyó amor. Ella sería el Karma, ella se convertiría en la ley cósmica de causa y consecuencia.

Ella le aplicaría la tercera ley de Newton: a toda acción corresponde una reacción.

Pero no se rebajaría a su nivel, no lo engañaría como él a ella… le haría algo peor…

Las lágrimas cesaron de la nada como si el sentimiento de amargura hubiera desaparecido, más bien, reemplazado por otro maquiavélico sentir. La idea que comenzaba a formarse en la visión de su mente era espeluznante…

Una sonrisa maniática se transformó en una carcajada y sus ojos azabaches se tornaron ambarinos de furia.

Se levantó de su asiento en el tapete de bienvenida. Sacó la llave de su bolso y entró a la casa tratando de no ensuciar su propia sala. La propia que comenzó a decorar con él.

**—La pagaras… —**murmuró hablando por fin desde hacía una hora**—. La pagarás, Asakura… la pagarás… como que me llamo Anna Kyouyama…**

Sabía que iba a llegar tarde. Siempre que estaba con una mujer llegaba muy tarde excusando que había tenido una junta de futuros planes en el Football Club.

Quizá siempre lo supo, no quería creerlo, admitirlo o teñir su vida de lo que ahora no tenía color más que el negro.

Ahora que lo sabía se puso ropa cómoda para sacar su auto e ir a comprar los ingredientes de una comida especial…

Cuando regresó hizo lo posible para que la cena le quedara deliciosa.

Una _pequeña miga_ de su gigantesco plan.

Cenó. Aun con la ropa holgada que le había devuelto su temperatura habitual para no resfriarse.

Entonces se dio un baño aromático y se vistió con una de las prendas que mas le gustaba a él… de esas diminutas con muchos encajes. Ahora impregnada del sensual aroma le sería más difícil a él no pensar en el daño que había causado.

Sonrió. Sabía que podía hacer el comienzo de su venganza algo más… cruel, pero era mejor comenzar con una sujeción mental.

La primera miga, dulce como la miel, pero el resto del pastel era amargo…

Encendió una que otra vela y una varita de incienso. Ella odiaba esas cosas pero sabía que a él le fascinaban, con todo y el color rojo amor, el fuego, el aroma a hipocresía.

Le fascinaba ser conquistado de aquella manera tan cursi…

Seguramente esa flacucha maldita lo conquistó así; como quería matarlo, retorcerle el cuello, simplemente descuartizar su piel tajo a tajo y reír de su dolor.

¿Acaso sentiría él una mínima parte del dolor de ella? No, claro que no.

Todo el amor que sentía por él se fue en unos dolorosos segundos en los cuales pensó en una venganza. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Ella, siendo la linda ama de casa que él siempre quiso que fuera, sólo para tratar de fregarle la existencia a su querido esposo. Ahora, el plan de un principio, el cual era cambiar de seca a cariñosa, había tomado un rumbo cruel: sería así, pero para recordarle que con Anna Kyouyama no se juega.

Se durmió a la hora que siempre lo hacía para que la feliz espera fuera precisamente eso: feliz. Su despertador sonó a las tres de la mañana, tarareando las primeras notas de su sinfonía de la Venganza.

Se levantó para ver su creación y destapó una botella de vino. Se bebió tres copas y volvió a la cama; por supuesto que no se embriagaba con tan poco, pero sólo quería hacerle creer que así había pasado la noche.

Él llegaría en cinco minutos… Cerró los ojos; talvez se dormiría antes de que él llegara y le diera un toque más cruel a su plan.

Sin embargo el ruido del coche la sacó de sus planes y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento y midiendo su territorio para atacar después y con más furia.

……………………

La llave entró en la perilla y giro para abrir la puerta de su casa.

El joven de cabello castaño se abrió paso por la sala de su casa y de pronto sintió aquel embriagador aroma en el aire, era el de su incienso favorito, sus deseos despertar, de una manera inverosímil. Al llegar al comedor y se quedó quieto analizando las posibilidades del aroma hasta que vio las velas derretidas.

Bajó la vista. Aquel era un golpe bajo.

Avanzó y el olor de su cena favorita le dio un matiz cruel al asunto del "llegas tarde con un delito grave y te das cuenta de lo extrañamente linda que es tu esposa…"

Aquel insólito sentimiento de "le engañé" se hizo presente y se dirigió a la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella en la cama con la botella de vino en el piso y vistiendo aquel maravilloso traje de encaje rojo que tanto le gustaba, fascinaba, el que lo llevaba siempre a la locura, el que desbordaba su éxtasis de fetichista innato.

Sin embargo estaba dormida…

La palabra aniversario llegó a su cabeza cual Katana cortando su disimulo y trayendo a la superficie sus culpas descaradas, con mayor intensidad.

**—Mañana sin falta —**murmuró él, quitándose la ropa y colocándose una camiseta para dormir tranquilo y cómodo**—… te pediré una disculpa…**

Le compraría un regalo hermoso… quizá con eso ella dejaría de estar molesta, porque era obvio que lo estaría.

Entró a la cama y cubrió a su esposa con el edredón puesto que era una noche fría. La rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

………………………

Ella, quien estaba recostada sobre su costado, sólo sonrió al sentir a su_ querido_ esposo dormir…

Sus ojos brillaron malignos entre la obscuridad. Miraba sin mirar concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Una disculpa…

_"¿Una disculpa?"_ corrió por la mente de la dama _"¿Por qué¿Por llegar tarde o por engañarme o…? AH… ya sé… AMBAS COSAS…"_

Estaba algo más que incómoda con las ganas voltearse y romperle la nariz… descuartizar su cuerpo, sacarle los ojos, darle de martillazos en sus partes, ahorcarlo o todas juntas y arrojaría su cadáver destrozado, molido y procesado (quizá hecho albóndiga) al mar…

Debía soportar las ganas… necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no echársele encima y desgajar su rostro con sus uñas propias…

Era una dama. Debía mantener la cordura ante todo. Aunque ¿Las damas tomarían la venganza por su propia mano? Si no, ella fingiría por su propio bien ser una.

No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a engañarla, a ella, quien pensaba haberlo embelezado como él juraba.

Apretó el puño recordando sus palabras envenenadas de _"¿Qué me hiciste…? Estoy hechizado"_

Respiró profundo… debía dormir o no podría soportar la sola idea de compartir la cama con el enemigo…

Enemigo que se había convertido en un blanco.

Los demás planes estaban en su cabeza… sonrió.

_—Mañana sin falta_ —había dicho ese desgraciado_—… te pediré una disculpa…_

Respiró profundo.

**—Mañana sin falta… —**murmuró la joven rubia sin darse mucha cuenta—**: te quedas sin esposa…**

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno… sabemos o por lo menos los que han leído mis fics, que estoy bien loca wojojojojojo

Que historia tan loca…

No puedo creer que esté subiendo nuevas historias teniendo tantas… (ay si, exageras Katsumi)

Supongo que las terminaré… lo prometo.

¿Quién crees que es¿Yoh o Hao?

Voten que en sus manos está la continuación porque ni siquiera yo sé... xDDDDDDD (/bueno… si sé pero no le digan a nadie ))

Este "Asakura" que describo tiene algo de los dos así que puede ser cualquiera n.n al avanzar la historia se definirán bien las personalidades.

Ciao y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. El instructor de piano

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**El instructor de Piano **

Ella abrió los ojos. Su querido esposo dormía como un bebé a su lado.

Lo observó por un rato. Sus rasgos armoniosos suavizados por sus sueños, su cabello castaño, su naricita… Los sutiles músculos que se marcaban en las transparencias de la camiseta que portaba, su delicado perfil, los preciosos ojos marrones que en aquel instante estaban sumergidos en la obscuridad de sus sueños.

Era muy atractivo. No era una aberración haberse fijado en él, de cualquier manera. Pero así como era bien parecido, también era un desgraciado hijo de…

Aún su brazo extendido indicaba que la abrazó toda la noche. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Un signo de ternura o de propiedad?

Ya ni siquiera conocía a ese chico.

A sus veintitrés años era ya la súper estrella del Real Madrid y habían tenido que mudarse de Japón…

Tenía tantos contratos con marcas reconocidas para hacer comerciales. Hasta a ella le ofrecían trabajo por ser la esposa del gran jugador Asakura…

Salió de sus pensamientos antes de decir el nombre de su esposo en voz alta porque el susodicho había hecho un ruidito como si estuviera apunto de despertar.

Tomó un baño, se arregló. Salió.

No quería encontrarlo despierto.

Él debía pensar que ella estaba furiosa porque se le olvidó el aniversario.

Se metió a su coche y manejó hasta la casa de uno de los compañeros de equipo de su querido esposo.

Tocó el timbre de la lujosa casa.

**— ¿Anna? –**susurró el joven de los ojos ambarinos cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró parada con la cadera ladeada y un cigarrillo en la mano.

**— ¿Puedo pasar? —**le dijo seria y el joven le hizo un ademán para que entrara.

Ella no esperó el permiso y se sentó en uno de los ostentosos sillones de la sala

El joven estaba listo ya para ir al entrenamiento de Football soccer, con sus maletas y todo.

**—Tu sabes tocar el piano ¿No es así, Ren? —**musitó y besó su cigarrillo para luego expulsar el humo elegantemente.

**—Sí… —**pasó su mano por el cabello violáceo sin saber que demonios pretendía la esposa de Asakura.

**—Quiero que me ayudes en mi venganza, Tao Ren…**

**—Así que ya sabes de… ella —**sonrió y miró hacia un lado.

Anna levantó una ceja y tomó más humo de lo común de su cigarrillo y lo mantuvo más tiempo en sus pulmones para luego expulsarlo muy, pero muy suavemente.

**—Siempre lo he sabido pero quería engañarme a mi misma—**respondió suspirando como si no le diera importancia al asunto**— ¿Qué sabes de ella? —**le preguntó sin gota de emoción ni en su cara ni en su voz.

**—Pues… nada… yo sólo los vi un par de veces —**dijo sincero mientras continuaba con esa sonrisa sarcástica**—Creo que ella ni siquiera sabe que él es futbolista, me parece que es Chef y lo conoció en un Restaurante.**

Ella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba como el cigarrillo ysus componentes entre ellos el alquitrán y tabaco, tranquilizaban aparentemente su ser aunque a un alto precio.

**—…Ah con que no sabes nada –**musitó sarcástica.

Miró al techo. No podía reprocharle nada al chino. No era de su incumbencia pero ahora… lo sería.

**—Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme —**pronunció con una sonrisa cruel**—. Quiero "Lecciones de piano"**

El chico Tao levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

**— ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —**susurró puesto que había entendido perfectamente que Anna se refería a que le ayudaría a que el Asakura creyera que la joven rubia tenía un amante y en el peor de los casos, él.

**—Ser el capitán del Real Madrid —**su sonrisa satisfecha era imborrable**—: él se quedará pensando y las dudas harán efecto cuando esté jugando así que la calidad de juego será dudosa. El entrenador decidirá que alguien más apto debe ser el capitán y sabes que eres tú. Puedo pagarte si gustas…**

Tao se quedó pensando. Era una muy buena idea y desde un principio el debió haber sido el capitán, eral el mejor… pero ese Asakura y su sonrisa confiada…

**—Muy bien —**curvó sus sensuales labios mientras miraba los preciosos ojos negros de la rubia fijamente**—Tenemos un trato —**y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla.

**—Esta tarde, cuando regreses del entrenamiento, te espero en mis casa… llega lo más deseable que puedas —**se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo adiós con su mano.

Ren bufó entre divertido e indignado ya que no podía ser más deseable, lo era demasiado. Pero qué ego…

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. El esposo modelo ya no estaba allí porque su entrenamiento comenzaba muy temprano.

Así que se dedicó a embellecerse.

Se ató una coleta alta. Sabía que a su querido esposo le gustaba que su cuello estuviera lo más descubierto que se pudiera. Según él, su cuello era muy sexy.

Se puso aquel embriagador perfume de Channel, que él adoraba. Además, ella era la imagen del perfume de esa temporada, gracias a la fama de su marido y su apariencia singular, cual modelo que no es la belleza que está de moda.

Siempre fue actriz de películas, ahora gracias a su flamante cónyuge, tenía el contrato con el Shampoo más caro del mundo. La crema corporal más cara del mundo, el labial más caro y hasta la mascara más cara del mundo.

¿Qué importaba?

Se colocó el sensual vestido de lycra negra, maravilloso y corto, simplemente suculento.

Sus ojos delineados discretamente y el gloss de sus labios resaltaban su belleza.

Tanto corría el tiempo que y eran las seis de la tarde. Él regresaría de su entrenamiento, pero calculando que compraría un regalo de emergencia para disculparse, eso le tomaría una media hora más.

Un mensaje de su esposo en su celular la hizo sonreír. Decía que tenía otra junta en el equipo para elegir la nueva posición de un jugador recién adquirido de Nueva York.

¿A quién quería engañar? No sabía que regalo elegir y le quería dar una tonta sorpresa para compensar su error.

El timbre sonó dejando ver al sensual chico en la puerta quien con una vestimenta china resaltaba de lo interesante. La miró con sus lindos ojos ambarinos y su sonrisa sensual.

**—De todas maneras siempre quise aprender más de lo básico —**le dijo ella en lo que lo condujo al piano de la casa el cual había comprado hacía mucho y en momentos aislados practicaba.

Estaba en uno de los solitarios cuartos de la casa del matrimonio Asakura. Era hermoso y sin duda caro.

Ren se sentó frente al instrumento y comenzó a acariciar las teclas digitando una maravillosa melodía, sólo para medir el sonido melancólico del piano.

El interesante joven suspiró deteniéndose.

**—Sé sólo un poco pero necesito que me dirijan ya que tengo muchos errores —**le dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado**—. Es bueno que nos estemos dejando llevar por la música, así será mas creíble.**

Ninguno de los dos sentía atracción por el otro. Aunque admitían que tenían ambos una imagen singular.

Él era ambicioso, ella vengativa y ahora tocaban juntos _Para Elisa_ del maravilloso Beethoven

**—Es cierto. Te falta mucha práctica —**dijo él sincero—**, Pero para eso estoy aquí…**

El coche del hombre de la casa se escuchó, aunque suave.

Ella se deslizó ligeramente en la banca del piano a lo que Ren sonrió. Estaban tan descaradamente cerca…

**—Creo que en vez de ser delantero del Real Madrid, debería ser un actor de películas, como tú —**le susurró a la chica**—, ahora, que comience la actuación.**

El castaño giró la perilla con suavidad.

Había hecho lo posible para no hacer ruido y sorprender a su querida esposa.

Mas las luces apagadas lo dejaron perplejo y por un momento pensó que ella no estaba en casa.

Recordó que el auto de la mujer estaba afuera, y notó que había otro más ligeramente retirado.

Frunció el ceño. No parecía el auto de una mujer y no pudo evitar sospechar aquello de lo que él era culpable.

**—**_**Kopperia no Hitsugi**_** —**cantó la chica dentro del solitario salón en donde se hallaba el piano y él estaba cerca.

Aquella maravillosa voz que tenía la mujer tan sólo acarició su audio y le hizo reaccionar.

Sus divinos ojos marrones se clavaron en el pasillo mientras que dejó el regalo improvisado que le llevaba a su pareja en una mesita, el cual compró caro ya que no tenía el valor para disculparse (quizá era el orgullo) o es que no lo había hecho en su vida.

Cuando estuvo tras la puerta, el piano hacía un solo excelente a lo que el Asakura supo que no era la rubia puesto que tocaba algo inexperta.

Aquello hizo que su puño se cerrara y aquella filosa sensación apareciera en su pecho.

Giró suavemente la perilla y se asomó para encontrar a Tao Ren tocando con suavidad el piano y a su mujer al lado quien cantaba acompañándolo en lo que podía.

Parecían muy juntos y ella muy feliz.

Aquello fue como patearle el hígado. Abrió la puerta algo torpemente para que se percataran de su presencia.

Anna se giró bruscamente y se levantó de su asiento temblando, algo nerviosa.

Debía ganarse un Oscar…

**—AH… amor, llegaste, creí que tendrías una junta… —**susurró con los ojos descoloridos de la falsa sorpresa.

El castaño cerró los ojos y sonrió. Trataba de ocultar su coraje puesto que la reacción de su mujer no fue precisamente un pastel, sino una razón para sospechar.

Y el Oscar es para… ¡Anna Kyouyama! Mejor actriz, protagónico y descarado…

**— ¿Junta?—**susurró Ren levantándose perfectamente tranquilo y dirigiéndose hacia el castaño**—. Sé que eres el capitán pero no había ninguna junta…**

**—Pero me dijiste que no ibas a ir a ella —**la rubia se dirigió al chino.

**—No, sólo quería no herirte —**susurró sonriéndole a Anna como si le coqueteara evidentemente**—. Ya deja de mentirle —**sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas al furibundo chico a lo que él hizo una mueca de molestia.

**—Quería darte una sorpresa —**se dirigió a su mujer intentando sin éxito suavizar sus facciones.

**—Ayer tampoco hubo una junta —**susurró el chico y se despidió con un ademán de la joven y retirándose de la casa.

**— ¿Qué hacía ese aquí? —**susurró con dificultad el moreno conteniendo sus ganas de perseguir a Tao y darle muerte.

**—Me enseñaba piano —**parecía mentira.

**—Tú ya sabes tocar —**levantó una ceja.

**—Sabes que me gusta ser dueña de las cosas por completo y si no puedo dominar algo que quiero, me pongo muy rencorosa… —**aquel tono en su voz fue lo único que no actuó en toda la noche.

Al moreno le dieron escalofríos.

**—Que raro, creí que estabas enojada…**

El plan iba a la perfección. Él pensaba obvio que ella tenía un amante porque sino, seguiría actuando molesta… si no tuviera un delito.

Ya sabía que ella estaba peor que furibunda cuando no la encontró por la mañana.

Sin embargo ella sonrió media burlona y se fue a la sala a mirar la televisión.

Un comercial de su querido esposo paso en el acto. Este la miraba desde detrás del sillón en el cual estaba sentada.

**—No confío en Tao —**le dijo sincero**—. Le gustas, Anna.**

**—Estás paranoico —**el tono de ella dijo: "Ya lo sé, de hecho somos amantes y me acosté con él antes de que llegaras".

El muchacho tan sólo calló y se dirigió a su habitación para dormirse y sacar de su cabeza esos celos incontrolables.

**Continuará.**

**Notas del autor:**

Sigo sin saber quien es este Asakura. Las votaciones dicen que debe ser Yoh, algunos alegan que debe serlo porque ya están cansados del YohXAnna4ever (Bueno eso entendí). Cuando tenga veinticinco votos lo decidiré xDDDD

Hao tiene cerca de tres (hasta lo que he leído) votos contra cinco de Yoh (descalifico el tuyo pato-kun porque siempre quieres joderle la existencia al de los audífonos porque sabes que lo adoro [pero que crees, tb adoro a Hao xDDD, lo siento amor xD)

La sonrisa confiada puede ser de los dos. Tonta como la de Yoh, o autosuficiente como Hao.

Sin embargo algunos aseguran que es Hao por lo de la ropa de encaje rojo. xDD bueno, eso no lo pensé con intención de insinuar que sería Hao, si no que a Anna le queda muy bien el rojo o.o

¿Qué personalidad le quedaría mejor al fic?

Bueno…

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, no sé cuando revelaré quien es, si lo piden será más pronto de lo que creen…

Ciao

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ringo urami

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ringo urami**

_Juro que de verdad traté de ser linda… juro que en serio pensé en cambiar y hacerle la vida más fácil a mi esposo… juro que lo pensé días y quise planear la sorpresa… quise pasarlo a traer, tal vez sonreír, abrazarme a su cuello y sentir su calor… decirle felicidades y sentir como sus labios en los míos me llevaran a ese odioso lugar que con el tiempo aprendía a apreciar… aquel amor que nunca me dieron y que sólo él me profesaba, yo sólo quería amar y ser amada a cambio, yo únicamente quería tener una persona sólo para mí._

_¿Por qué? Me pregunto ahora._

_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que ser él…? el que me dijera cosas bonitas y hechizara mi voluble carácter, el primero al que le entregué mi cuerpo… mí alma, el único al que amara en toda mi vida. ¿Tenía la vida que cobrarme tan caro? Sé que soy mala, se que soy fría, sé que soy cruel… pero… ¿En verdad me merecía esto?_

_Claro que sí. Me lo merezco y más…_

_Merecía estas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, este dolor cortando mi corazón y haciéndolo pedazos. Este sofoco de la sospecha, estos pensamientos generados por la desconfianza._

_El amor se ha ido, o al menos eso quiero pensar porque seguir amándolo sería como torturarme a mi misma, como que me encerraran en una doncella de hierro y las heridas se encajaran tan profundo y a la vez tan lejano de morir, haciendo que me desangre tan delicadamente que tarde en caer en los brazos del demonio mismo…_

_¿Todavía lo amo? Lo digo porque el dolor no es fácil de olvidar. Como comer una manzana amarga… amarga de rencor._

_¿Será que esto pasará? _

_Lo que no pasará, es ese insistente pensamiento de venganza…_

_Porque será mañana sin falta… se quedará sin esposa…_

_Kyouyama Anna_

Ella al firmar con su nombre cerró el documento y cerró su computadora portátil. Él nunca se acercaba al aparato, así que no había problema con dejarlo bajo el nombre de Ringo Urami.

No sabía por qué lo había escrito. Aquel mar de contradicciones a sus sentimientos y a la vez tan cierta cada una de las palabras.

Ese día había despertado nuevamente en sus brazos. En la noche que se recostó y estaba apunto de dormir, él sólo dijo "lo siento", no especificó por qué y sus palabras fueron difíciles. La rodeó y se durmió con ella.

¿Era acaso que la rabia había desaparecido en ella? Tal vez. Pero el dolor no podía borrarse.

Como clavarlo en una tabla y tratar de sacar el clavo dejando un agujero irreparable.

Nuevamente esa mañana ella hizo mil maniobras para zafarse de ese abrazo posesivo o amoroso de quien ni sabía sus intenciones ya.

Se metió el baño después de encender el agua caliente. Se quitó la yukata.

Abrió la llave.

El agua tibia acarició su cuerpo mientras ella suspiraba dolorosamente.

Aplicó el shampoo más caro del mundo en su larga cabellera rubia y después del jabón líquido en su cuerpo, el agua sólo se deshacía de las huellas de estos en su piel.

**—Que belleza…**

Anna abrió los ojos asustada.

Ahora tenía desconfianza de que su propio aun esposo la viera en tan condición.

Estaba ahí, a su la lado quitándose la ropa.

Ella, inmóvil aun sintiendo el agua caer y apenas veía en el mar de vapor, no notó a su querido esposo tan cerca hasta que este le rodeó la cintura y le besó el cuello.

La rubia se limitó a hacer un ruido de sorpresa en lo que ese desgraciado deslizaba sus manos por aquel divino cuerpo.

No debía. No debía dejarse llevar.

**—Basta… —**le susurró apartándose arisca, evitando su mirada.

**— ¿Qué sucede? —**preguntó él con aquella rara cara de inocente.

**—No… no tengo ganas —**tomo su bata de baño y salió dejando a su esposo sin poder creerlo.

Era la primera vez.

La primera vez que ella se negaba.

Aquello debía tener una razón específica. ¿Cuál sería?

Se quedó pensando un rato mientras había optado por bañarse ya que estaba ahí.

Las únicas veces que él no apetecía semejante acto, era porque había estado con… la otra chica.

Entonces Anna…

**—Tao Ren —**susurró y el sonido del agua cayendo ahogó los celos en sus palabras.

Ella debía haberse saciado…

De él…

El golpe en la pared fue una satisfacción inesperada para la joven que afuera logró escuchar el susurro de él seguido delchoque de su puño en el azulejo fino.

Mientras ella desayunaba cambiada y perfectamente arreglada, él la encaró.

**— ¿A dónde vas tan… linda? —**le susurró sentándose a desayunar con ella.

**— ¿Qué te importa? —**levantó su plato de inmediato y sin despedirse, salió de la casa.

El castaño se quedó rabioso sin poderle decir una palabra.

Iba camino a la disquera.

Takei Records había autorizado el nuevo disco de la rubia para debutar como cantante.

La primera canción fue aprobada. Se llamaba "las luces del norte" _Northern__Lights_quien sería el tema principal de un Anime que ella desconocía.

En el coche encendió una grabadora en lo que tarareaba una canción que el la mente quería convertirse en realidad.

**—Los pétalos del manzano danzan al caerse… La nieve de atardecer es reflejada ligeramente por el sol.**

**Aquellas estalactitas que cuelgan en los techos de una estación deshabitada... se parecen a mis lágrimas que corren por las mejillas.**

Trataba de centrar la vista en el camino aunque las lágrimas hicieran ligeramente borroso su mirar. Las manos apretadas al volante.

Su voz emergiendo de una manera nata, desde la herida de su corazón que planeaba no sanar por un largo rato.

**—No pienses que no me duele partir... tú sabes que te odio... No quiero ver tu cara... no quiero volver a escuchar tus palabras... aunque yo sé que eso no se cumplirá... porque siento un gran rencor hacia ti...**

El último acorde de su canción se quedó suspendido y ella misma detuvo la cinta puesto que estaba estacionada frente a la disquera.

Entró a ella y se perdió lo que restaba del día.

En la noche, cuando regresó más feliz de lo que planeaba, puesto que la disquera se había fascinado ante la nueva canción compuesta nada más y nada menos que por ella, Tao Ren le llamó al móvil.

**—Hola, Anna… ¿Cómo vas con tu querido esposo? —**fue el delicioso susurro del chico Tao quien a juzgar por el tono, seguramente sonreía cínico.

**—Excelente —**ella sonrió agradada mientras giraba a la izquierda en su coche.

**—Espero que lleves un manos libres o si no matarás a alguien.**

**—Claro que tengo uno.**

**—Sólo te comunico que Asakura estuvo hoy tan abstraído que el entrenador lo mandó a tu casa antes…**

La rubia curvó sus deliciosos labios mientras esperaba que la puerta automática del garaje se abriera. Luego de estacionarse sólo e susurró un "gracias".

**—Espero te estés asegurando de no levantar sospechas de que ya sabes de su amante —**le dijo seriamente el chino.

Anna se quedó pensativa.

**—Pues hoy me negué a… **_**estar**_** con él**—musitó aunque todo quedó entendido.

**—Así va a sospechar, no temas a hacerlo aunque te de tanta rabia, sino tu plan fallará…**

**—Ok…**

Después de un _nos vemos, _entró a su casa con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Como quien ha cometido un delito grave.

**— ¿Donde estabas? —**aquella voz grave provino de la obscuridad.

Ella no contestó. Las luces se encendieron cegándola de momento y pudo ver por fin su adorado esposo.

**— ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¿Dónde demonios te metes? —**le gritó**—. Mira cómo estoy, pálido, sudoroso, tembloroso… ¿Qué tal si tuviste un accidente? ¡¿Qué tal si te hubieran secuestrado?!**

Ella aun callaba mientras que el joven en verdad temblaba de coraje.

_¿Qué se siente?, _pensó dejando su bolso a un lado y encarando a su querido esposo.

**— ¿Qué hora es? –**preguntó haciéndose la desorientada.

**—Las tres de la mañana —**contestó el castaño tratando de reprimir su ira.

**—Ah… ya sabía que a esta hora terminan las grabaciones en Takei Records —**y avanzó hasta su habitación perseguida por su cónyuge.

**—Lo autorizaron —**susurró aliviado.

La razón no era clara; aliviado porque había estado en un lugar seguro o porque no estaba con Ren.

**—Claro que sí…**

Sin embargo él lo dudaba aún. ¿Qué tal y la grabación había tardado menos de lo acordado y ella se había ido a… algún otro lado?

No iba a preguntarle: ¿Hey Anna, acaso te acostaste con Ren hoy? Y ella le contestara: no, ayer.

Así que tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y le olió el cuello como si quisiese provocarla.

**—Creí que estabas molesto –**ella se soltó de su abrazo, se quitó las ropas y se colocó la diminuta bata de dormir.

**—Yo estaba preocupado —**la persiguió nuevamente para adueñarse de su cintura y besar su cuello**—La enojadas eres tú ¿No?**

**—Olvidaste nuestro aniversario —**susurró actuando que se dejaba llevar por las cínicas caricias.

**—Lo siento —**pronunció a la ligera mientras sentía estrecharse más a su amada esposa

Ella no dijo nada pero él atribuyó que lo había disculpado.

Y entre besos terminaron en las consecuencias de sus actos.

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor:**

Holas a todas y todos porque por lo visto hay muchos niños presentes jejeje. No continué Lemon porque la clasificación da miedo. Si quieren lo haré muy leve (más que en hasta que ella duerma xDD)

En el próximo capítulo, está decidido, revelaré al Asakura.

Como dijo Kami: puede ser Yoh por su estupidez o ser Hao por ser tan sexy; Dios, su hipótesis me pareció perfecta xD  
Las votaciones están muy cerradas, Yoh y Hao han sido muy solicitados.

De hecho, hay un empate total hasta donde voy leyendo, por eso decidí no revelarlo en este capítulo.

Ya que las votaciones están muy cerradas, y si ustedes quieren, haré una versión del otro gemelo. Digo porque, al que a dos amos sirve, con uno queda mal, aunque como acabo de idear como terminaré, no creo que haga mucha falta.

No les voy a pedir que no dejen de leer este fic si no les gusta la opción que deje. No se preocupen.

Por cierto, Yo nunca dije que si el esposo era Yoh o Hao, se iría con el otro hermano. Sé que se lo atribuyen pero que rareza.

No. Anna tampoco se irá con Ren, sólo que es muy adecuado para la situación xDD

Minamo-chan… VOLVISTE ;O; xDDDDDD

Feliz año nuevo a todos

Ciao

Y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!


	4. El gemelo

**Notas iniciales:** Aquí les traigo el capítulo del Asakura ganador. La verdad esperé mucho a que los votos me llevaran a decir quien era el vencedor cosa que al contar no me dio respuestas. En todo caso, eliminé los repetidos, consideré los cambios de opiniones y finalmente, les pregunté a mi nee-chan y mi nii-san y a mi pato quien cambio de opinión xD He aquí el cuarto capítulo de Mañana sin falta. No me maten hasta que acaben de leer. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**El gemelo**

El joven acarició casi desesperadamente el diminuto cuerpo de su esposa.

Anna era incomparable. Pequeña, de incitante apariencia frágil bajo aquel carácter de demonio… aquellos cabellos de miel y los ojos de obsidiana.

Toda aquella frialdad, sequedad, se iba en esos instantes en los cuales él la provocaba y ella sacaba las uñas. Muchos podrían decir que en ella era imposible reaccionar.

Pero ¿Realmente creen que una apariencia gélida lo será en una persona en todo momento de su vida?

Sus manos pálidas se deslizaron en la masculina espalda provocando emoción.

El moreno simplemente trataba de beber de su boca sin perder detalles de lo explorado.

Recorrió su cuello entre besos y suaves mordiscos en lo que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo recibiendo con una sonrisa casi sarcástica, las caricias de su querido esposo.

Anna acariciaba sus cabellos castaños, luego su cuello hasta llegar a sus musculosos hombros. Él era tentador, no podía evitarlo.

Y fue así como besó uno de sus hombros y bajó por su pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a los pantalones del costoso pijama que él portaba, dispuesta a saciarse descaradamente. Para usarlo como un simple objeto… era la única manera.

El frío de la calle se olvidó entre ellos y las sábanas de seda.

Ella sentía como su aliento se perdía entre aquella alucinante danza. Lo olvidó… olvidó por un momento lo mucho que debía odiarlo.

Cerró los ojos.

Él era un maestro en esas cosas, el la velocidad y en cuando profundizar los movimientos suaves para llevarla directamente al nirvana.

Era como siempre… como si lo amara perdidamente y él a ella.

Una implosión le advirtió que tocaba aquel estado de iluminación en el que los fuegos de la codicia, el odio y la ignorancia han sido apagados.

Gritó extasiada.

Susurró el nombre maldito de su cónyuge clavando las uñas en su espalda.

Dijo un par de veces aquel nombre mientras él enloquecía estrechando más a su mujer entre sus brazos para llegar el también a su propio nirvana.

Se quedó sobre ella, recostado en su pecho, acariciando levemente a aquel cuerpo que era de su propiedad.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil asimilando aquella maravilla y horror que acababa de pasar. Se sentía ahora tonta.

El joven tomó su lugar al lado de la chica y la abrazó posesivamente a su pecho mientras la vista perdida de ella no se recuperaba.

Aquello había sido egoísta. Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de deseo… de suceso.

Jamás se había dejado llevar por los instintos. Era muy extraño… de mucha culpa.

Ahí estaba ella a las cinco de la madrugada con sus hermosos ojos negros abiertos y casi llorosos con el diminuto cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos.

Lloró levemente…

…………………

Por la mañana, antes que su esposo despertara, salió a correr por el parque cercano. Se sentía rara, como si se hubiera traicionado a si misma.

Sabía que él se iría a las ocho de la mañana a su entrenamiento así que tardaría bastante corriendo.

Sentía la brisa helada golpear sus mejillas cuando subió por una de las colinas del lugar: una de las casas de campo del joven Asakura.

Corrió más fuerte… quería agotar sus energías para tratar de concentrarse en el cansancio más que en el dolor interno. Aunque las imágenes de ella feliz en su coche conduciendo hasta la ciudad para ver semejante engaño… luego entregándose a él por despecho, ignorando sus principios…

Siguió tratando de olvidarlo. El dolor físico surtía su efecto.

Sentía como se quedaba sin aliento… un extraño alivio a sus penas llegaba inesperado. Las piernas le rogaban parar pero no quería. Ella estaba segura de que el sacrificio físico era una de las maneras de no dañar a nadie…

A la única persona que tenía decidido dañar… era él.

Se detuvo frente a un lago cercano. Nunca había llegado tan lejos.

Se quitó los zapatos deportivos y se metió al agua helada sin pensar si quiera en que volvería empapada a casa. Fue quitándose algunas prendas y las arrojaba a la orilla dejándose sumergir en el cristalino lugar.

Comenzó a ahogarse e irónicamente aquello le producía placer. Cuando estuvo apunto de sucumbir, se sintió elevada.

Mientras tocía el agua que había estado apunto de matarla, se percató de que estaba en los brazos de un hombre.

Levantó la vista apenas colorida para mirarlo…

Era él.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus preciosos ojos de obsidiana mientras ella impactaba golpes débiles en el pecho del muchacho quien la miraba extrañado.

**— ¿Cómo pudiste? —**le preguntó delirante—**. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme, Hao? **

Las lágrimas amargas interrumpieron sus palabras en lo que el chico la abrazó con más fuerza. No tomaba conciencia todavía de que acababa de arruinar su plan de vengarse de él.

**—Yo no soy Hao—**le susurró levantándola y llevándola hasta la orilla para recostarla en la arena.

Era una mujer hermosa. De dorados mechones largos y ojos negros preciosos; sus rasgos definidos eran armoniosos, finos, como hechos a mano de la perfección.

Tan hermosa como nadie…

Sin embargo, triste… más triste de lo que la conoció antes.

La joven, lo escudriñó un rato. El tipo tenía razón, pero era extremadamente parecido a Hao.

**—Soy Yoh… —**susurró mientras contemplaba a la rubia con una extraña expresión**—. Su hermano menor… ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?**

**—Yoh —**repitió ella tosiendo un poco más.

**—Su gemelo… si no te acuerdas… —**miró a un lado como si supiera algo que ella no**—… supongo que él no suele hablar de mí —**bajó la vista con una sonrisa triste**— el que jugaba en el Bayern Munich.**

**—Sí lo hace pero en aislados momentos de su nostalgia…**

Anna se incorporó haciéndose la fuerte, volviendo a la seriedad porque frente a su cuñado, lo que había pasado, lo sabría Hao.

**—Tu eres Anna ¿No es así?—**lo dijo por cortesía ya que ella no pareció conocerlo cuando ambos se pararon**—La… esposa de Hao. —**agregó sin ánimo.

**—Sí —**la mirada extrañada de Anna se debía a que sólo vestía un top de lycra y sus bragas. Para ese entonces recogía el resto de su ropa en lo que Yoh se volteó bruscamente.

**—Toma —**le susurró pasándole la gabardina naranja que se quitó antes de arrojarse por ella al agua.

La joven le agradeció con un ruido y se la colocó sintiendo de golpe aquel aroma suave pero delicioso del chico impregnado en la prenda.

Sonrió. Sólo a ella se le pasaban esos detalles por la cabeza cuando había estado apunto de morir. Aunque no habría estado tan mal… ahogarse.

**—Iba a su casa… me detuve de improviso en este lago porque está muy bonito y… pues… te vi… luego te quitabas la ropa y ya no salías y… —**aquello no había sonado muy bien.

Ella sólo sonrió. Le hacía gracia el chico…

Él dijo, _no te acuerdas de mí_. Ella no recordaba haber conocido jamás a Yoh ni en su boda.

El joven, muy amable la acompañó a su casa.

Definitivamente no recordaba haberlo conocido.

Entonces entraron a la casa y Anna lo invitó a tomar café…

Cuando ella trató de sacar a la luz el tema de donde se conocieron él sólo se sonrojó y lo evadió. Aquello le pareció sospechoso.

Ideas macabras pasaban por su cabeza. Le pidió no le dijera a Hao lo que había presenciado.

El aceptó y la idea de un nuevo cómplice se le pasó por la cabeza.

**—Yo vengo ahora a jugar para el Barcelona —**susurró el menor de los Asakura mientras miraba la casa con atención sorbiendo su té a ratos.

**—Así que serás el rival de Hao —**musitó ella como insinuando algo más que el fútbol.

El chico sonrió triste.

**—Él siempre me consideró así —**dejó a un lado su taza en lo que la rubia lo miro abiertamente.

Yoh le echó un vistazo a sus ojos negros y bajó la vista.

**—Tiene la tonta idea de que nuestros padres siempre me quisieron más a mí —**pronunció lamentándolo**—. Ambos amábamos el fútbol pero él se unió primero a los campamentos y entrenamientos… yo… mucho después—más no habló más.**

**Pasó la tarde con Anna. Aquel tipo parecía fácil de manipular… acababa de descubrir una nueva arma en aquel gemelo…**

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor:**

Fríanme… fusílenme, ahórquenme todas las que querían que el esposo fuera Yoh.

De cualquier manera yo jamás he dicho que ella se enamoraría perdidamente de Yoh y esas mam"#s xDDD Soy también realista. Aunque no sería mala idea xD Usadísima pero no es mala.

No se queda con Yoh, eso lo anticipo antes que me linchen xD

El fic se ha editado HaoXAnna por razones obvias pues con él es el problema ¿No?… xD.

Los amo y si me avientan flores creeré que están envenenadas con polvos xDDD

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!


	5. Antidoping

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

**Antidoping**

Hao llegó a la casa por la tarde para encontrarse una sorpresa desagradable.

Yoh. Yoh Asakura estaba en su casa, platicando muy a gusto con Anna.

Él lo sabía. Yoh le había dicho lo que sentía por la rubia… por eso le era amargo encontrarlo ahí, parecía como una extraña oportunidad de vengarse, de robársela y reírse de él.

**—Hola hermano —**le susurró aquel idiota mientras sonreía como si acabara de ver a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

**— ¿Qué haces aquí? —**le espetó besando sonoramente a su esposa en los labios cosa de la que ella se extrañó.

**—Que caluroso saludo —**se entusiasmó él**—, sólo vine a conocer a tu esposa ya que en tu boda ni la oportunidad de acercarme me diste.**

Hao sonrió. No sabía por que cada vez que lo veía le hervía la sangre. ¿Sería acaso porque su querido hermano había confesado abiertamente que amaba a Anna?

La rubia se quedó estática. ¿Cómo es que Yoh estaba ahí y jamás lo vio?

**—Disculpa, no hubo tiempo… —**siseó hipócrita.

**—Sí… bueno, pasé a saludarte—**le dijo alegre dejando su taza de café a un lado**—, decirte que estoy aquí porque he sido contratado para jugar en el F. C. Barcelona.**

Anna sonrió extrañamente. Le parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida… se sentía muy a gusto con ese muchacho aunque era la primera vez que lo veía. Sentía un estúpido cariño hacia él ¿Por qué sería?

**—Los dejo solos, voy a prepararme para la grabación del siguiente ****track**** de mi álbum —**se levantó y salió de la sala.

**— ¿Que vas a jugar en el Barcelona?—**dijo el mayor realmente sorprendido**—, lo último que oí de ti fue lo del ****Bayern**** Munich. **

**—Pues ya ves…**

Hao se serenó. Más bien, no quería que Yoh descubriera que algo andaba raro entre él y Anna.

**—Ella está más hermosa que nunca —**interrumpió el menor los pensamientos de Hao.

**—Lo sé —**musitó**—. ¿Vienes por ella? ¿Quieres que te la devuelva? Eso me dijiste cuando me casé.**

**—Estaba desquiciado —**susurró el chico**—. Es que no podía creer que te hayas aprovechado de mi error para ligártela, hacerla tu novia por unos años y después pedirle matrimonio.**

**—Tu error fue decirle que te llamabas Hao —**la sonrisa del chico se tornó satisfecha**—. Cuando la conocí, me dijo"**_**Que bueno que has vuelto, Hao"**_** se acercó, me besó y no me negué…**

**—Y no le corregiste ni le has corregido que el tipo que conoció en la niñez era yo —**aquello sonó ácido.

Hao lanzó una risotada.

**—Me la dejaste fácil, ella me fascinó y no la solté…**

**—Perdona, tengo que irme —**se levantó Yoh sin dejar de sonreír tranquiloaunque por dentro estaba iracundo**— Hasta pronto, hermano.**

**—Hasta pronto —**entornó los ojos y lo dejó ir.

Tres días después, Hao Asakura llegó a su casa con intenciones de descansar.

Prueba del dopaje.

Al día siguiente tenía que hacer la prueba del Antidoping… mas no quería quedarse en el campamento del equipo… últimamente estaba desconfiando de todos. Hasta de su propio hermano que era lo más obvio aunque ella no había dado muestras de corresponderle, pero si lo tratara o él le decía quien era quién… y peor si él se ausentaba de casa así que decidió quedarse haciendo a un lado las objeciones del entrenador.

Anna había estado fuera toda la mañana por lo de su nuevo disco. También en la tarde se fue a ver lo del contrato de una nueva película.

Cuando llegó como a las ocho de la noche, algo misteriosa, lo evitó.

Él se recostó algo cansado.

Miro al techo. ¿Por qué Anna tardaba tanto en ir a dormir?

Sólo quería sentir su cuerpo de miedo entre sus brazos y olerle el cabello, resignado a no tener sexo hasta después del antidoping.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquello le acababa de advertir la presencia de su mujer en la habitación.

**—Hay que hacerte pagar —**se escuchó el susurró mientras Hao trataba de divisarla en la obscuridad.

**— ¿Hacerme pagar? —**lo que ella dijo sonó grave, así que como su conciencia le dictaba, se puso alerta.

**—Sí… —**le dijo ella y el chico pudo sentir la rapidez de unas esposas alrededor de sus manos**— Te has portado muy mal…**

El joven, ligeramente desorientado se sintió elevado por las manos hasta quedar hincado en la cama colgado por las esposas.

**—Anna, esto no me hace gracia —**susurró perfectamente calmado mientras asimilaba lo mucho que se atontó al dejarla hacerlo.

A luz de una vela fue lo primero que él vio.

Luego a su mujer con un traje que le recordó al que usó en la versión japonesa de Catwoman (Gatúbela). Aquel precioso vestuario de cuero negro, el corsé con costuras plateadas, ligero negro sujetando medias de malla y botas de cuero.

Se quedó impresionado. Aquel fetichismo lo iba a matar un día… y al parecer ese sería el día idóneo para morir.

Los agudos tacones de Anna se movieron sensuales al dirigirse a él. Ella levaba una tijera en las manos.

Hao continuó sereno, casi confiado, mientras temía por su vida dentro de sí.

**—Te has portado mal, ¿No es así mi amor? —**las palabras de la joven parecían muy bien actuadas pero Hao no sabía que ella no estaba actuando.

**—Sí —**respondió sonriendo a lo que la joven entornó los ojos mirándolo con contenido coraje que debió disfrazar de disimulo.

**—Entonces el acusado ha confesado así que es hora de castigarlo—**encendió un par de velas más y la habitación se veía como un cuarto de ejecución.

Con las tijeras rasgó la camiseta de Hao quien sorprendido por la nueva, deliciosa, incitante actitud de su esposa estaba casi olvidando la abstinencia y el antidoping.

La rubia besó el pecho de su querido esposo. Recorrió la piel descubierta con la lengua a lo que el joven hizo ruiditos agradados.

Más, quería más…

Ella se acercó a sus labios y los devoró teniendo la misma respuesta de parte de Hao.

Ahora la chica tenía libertad de tocar donde quisiera. Así que se paseó por la espalda del muchacho sintiendo los interesantes músculos de aquella parte. Mientras tanto, besaba sin pudor el cuello del chico el cual era su punto débil.

Entonces él joven se movía inquieto porque ella estaba logrando lo que quería: provocarlo hasta el punto de enloquecer.

Sus brazos y sus perfectos músculos… aquel chico parecía estar hecho de chocolate…

Mientras se alejaba y le dirigía una mirada de falsas ansias, Anna tomó nuevamente las tijeras y se deshizo de la ropa inferior e interior del Asakura quien le demostraba su deseo con el lenguaje corporal.

**—Oh… por Dios —**susurró la mujer fingiendo sorpresa y tirando al piso las tijeras**— La prueba del Antidoping es mañana ¿No esa así?**

Se apresuró a desatarlo actuando perfecto arrepentimiento.

El muchacho se lanzó a ella y la retuvo en sus poderosos brazos mientras la besaba con necesidad.

**—Hao… detente… abstinencia… —**se soltó como pudo y ambos compartieron una mirada confusa**—Lo siento… lo olvidé **

**—No te preocupes —**el chico tomó algo de ropa de su armario, se la colocó y volvió a la cama.

Anna se colocó el camisón con la sonrisa. Jamás hubiera hecho algo así… sin embargo…

_Una rebanada amarga ¿No?, el sexo era su punto débil…_

Volvió a la cama con su nervioso esposo, rodeándolo tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada en lo que él, no dormiría en lo que restaba de la noche…

Continuará.

**Notas del autor.**

Kami ¿Qué es esto?

xDDDDDDDD

Bueno, hay Hao Anna pero la mayoría será en venganza o.o gracias por las que me perdonaron… que sea Hao. xDD

Ciao y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!


	6. Cómplices

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 6**

**Cómplices**

_La chica estaba muy tomada._

_**—Anna tienes que escucharme… yo te amo… —**__fue la última súplica del castaño desesperado cuando ella lo besó apasionadamente._

_**—Soy tu esposa por la ley… ahora hazme tu mujer, Hao…**_

_El joven se quedó impactado ante tal declaración. La miró algo desorientado ya que sus deseos luchaban fieramente dentro de sí._

_Fue así como optó por volver a poseer los labios de la rubia con instinto puro en lo que ella enredaba los brazos en su cuello._

_El chico le despojó con desesperación la bata de seda sin considerar que la mujer traería un vestuario excelso bajo esta._

_Un corsé negro, liguero… algo simplemente sublime para las deliciosas proporciones que medía._

_Besó su cuello con desesperación, a lo que ella soltaba gemidos agradados recobrando la conciencia que el estado de ebriedad le quitó._

_Era la noche de bodas ¿Qué más podía pasar? No había nada que temer… sólo debía entregarse al hombre que amaba…_

_Sus labios fueron reclamados por los del castaño a modo de sediento que trata de saciar su necesidad por el agua._

_Sus manos inexpertas desabrocharon muy a su pesar el liguero no sin antes contemplarlo con serenidad. Fue despojada del corsé y quedó totalmente expuesta a su esposo._

_Aquel que se quitaba la ropa con prisa. Aquel que desbordaba amor en sus ojos, aquel que simplemente deseaba estar con ella porque la amaba más que a nada…_

_El muchacho unió sus cuerpos de manera delicada. Anna simplemente trató de prepararse mentalmente para aquello._

_Aun se sentía mareada pero aquello lo recordaría por más vino que hubiera bebido._

_Irrumpió en su cuerpo de manera impaciente debido al avance lento pensado en ella._

_Sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los ojos marrones del joven se escondieron en el hueco que formaba el cuello y los hombros de la mujer._

_El último avance le hizo saber al muchacho que era suya… suya ahora más que nunca._

_Inició con el tranquilo vaivén mientras Anna se acostumbraba y trataba de disfrutar de aquello que siempre esperó._

_Cuando las embestidas fueron más allá del éxtasis fue cuando ambos experimentaron la culminación más inverosímil en sus vidas. El placer tocó sus cuerpos, provocando que el castaño soltara un gemido ronco y fuera directamente a los labios de su mujer para agradecerle el acto maravilloso en el cual marcaron sus vidas._

_**—Gracias —**__susurró ella con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentía protegida en sus brazos__**—Gracias por amarme Hao… Yo… Te amo**_

El grito del castaño se escuchó por toda su nueva casa. ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba bromas tan pesadas?

¿Cómo podía tener pesadillas tan tenebrosas? ¿Era a caso que debía pagar por sus mentiras?

El menor de los gemelos Asakura se levantó de su cama para mirar por la ventana. No debían ser más de las siete de la mañana.

Suspiró… su entrenamiento era a las ocho y al parecer no podría concentrarse ahora con semejante pesadilla en la cabeza.

Y eso que jugar en el Barcelona ya de por sí era algo de presión…

* * *

La linda rubia se despertó tranquila esa dulce mañana. Se sentía complacida y satisfecha por lo de la noche anterior.

Se metió tranquilamente a la regadera. Salió envuelta en la toalla… Ese día no tenía nada que hacer y Hao se había ido ya al entrenamiento del Real Madrid.

Los compromisos de trabajo tenían otras fechas, ella estaba sola en casa todo ese día y el siguiente. Así que tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en las maravillosas torturas para su querido esposo.

Por la mañana él tenía que ir a su entrenamiento. Por la tarde tenía una oferta de trabajo y al parecer, en la noche tenía que quedarse en el campamento de concentración para el equipo.

No lo vería… y le constaba que él estaba molesto de no volver a casa… seguramente moría de celos pensando que ella podía meter a alguien a la casa sin permiso.

**—Pero que buena idea… —**sacó su móvil**—pero a quien llamo... Ren estará con él en el entrenamiento…**

Un milagro la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alguien había tocado el timbre de la casa.

**— ¿Quién…? —**susurró en el parlante que comunicaba a la puerta.

**—Asakura Yoh… —**le respondió el chico al otro lado del comunicador.

La sonrisa maligna… el pequeño y dulce Yoh… eso iba a ser cómico.

El joven entró con aire de quien ha fumado mucho cannabis.

**—Hola, Yoh… —**susurró la joven invitándolo a sentarse en el lujoso sofá.

El chico se tornó nervioso al notarse sólo con ella.

**— ¿Y Hao? —**atinó a decir mientras miraba la diminuta toalla que rodeaba a la rubia.

**—No está ni estará hasta mañana**…

**—Ah… yo pasé a verlos porque acabó mi entrenamiento y…** —la miró. No podía evitar ese maldito sueño de todas las noches… aquella maldita pesadilla que el demonio le traía al dormir.

Sólo pensar que ese imbécil le estaría haciendo el amor todas las noches…

De pronto un pequeño detalle cruzó por su mente. Había encontrado a Anna llorando y reclamándole de ser infiel… bueno, él no, Hao.

Quizá tendría una oportunidad de conquistarla…

**—Yoh… quiero hablar contigo e iré al grano —**fue el susurró de la chica quien comenzó a cepillar sus mechones rubios frente a su querido cuñado.

El Asakura se puso alerta, tratando de no distraerse con la hermosa danza del cepillo deslizarse por su cabello dorado y de apariencia de seda.

**—Sabes de sobra que Hao me engaño y debo decirte que no voy a perdonarlo por ello —**dijo de manera insensible a lo que el castaño se quedó quieto de la sorpresa**—, quiero pedirte ayuda para vengarme de él.**

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron súbitamente sólo paralizados por aquel vacío que se formaba en su estómago.

**—La venganza es mala —**susurró cuando pudo recobrar la cordura**—, pero eres una adulta, debes saberlo.**

**—Claro que sí… quiero encontrar una manera de aliviar mi dolor… —**aquello sonó como si fuese a desplomarse de momento a otro.

Yoh atinó a pararse y rodearla con sus brazos a modo de consuelo. Beso su hombro con cariño y suavizó las facciones de su rostro.

**—Haré lo que quieras pero no llores más… **—musitó sin soltarla a lo que ella soltó un par de lágrimas amargas.

Su llanto comenzó a hacerse fuerte. No sabía por qué razón ese chico la había sensibilizado con unas palabras tan simples y tan profundas a la vez.

Sus sollozos dolorosos solo desobedecieron la petición del chico quien se limitó a acariciarle el cabello con dolorosa compasión. Depositaba un beso en su frente y limpiaba sus lágrimas de cuando a cuando. Esa debía ser la última vez que ella llorara por él…

**— ¿Ya estás mejor?—**le dijo suavemente cuando su llanto se tranquilizó**— Seré tu cómplice… seré lo que tu quieras pero no le llores más que no se lo merece**…

Sus hermosos ojos azabaches se perdieron en aquel muchacho que le demostró ternura. Le recordaba mucho a Hao cuando eran niños…

Tan tierno, tan considerado… verdaderamente preocupado por los demás… ¿Por qué Hao había cambiado tanto?

Cuando volvió Aomori después de tanto tiempo… era totalmente otro… y sin embargo decía amarla como siempre…

Anna disfrutó el abrazo del muchacho, tan cálido, como ella quería en aquel instante… como ella lo necesitaba.

El muchacho le sonrió tranquilo.

**—Ya verás como todo se solucionará…**

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor:**

Holaaaaaaaa o.o u.u ya sé que tardé mucho xDD ya todos me pegaban de zapes… hasta en los otros fics que leí me regañaban xDDD

X.x pero aquí estoy con mi combo de Fics en la semana santa en agradecimiento a la espera…

Yo no los abandoné, fue la inspiración la que me abandonó a mi xDDD

Por cierto… una revelación única… Voy a matar a uno de los gemelos… para hacer esto más interesante…

¿Quién va a ser?

A ver que dicen ustedes…

Gracias por leer:

Anna Maya (ya te agregué al msn xDD trataré de hacer eso que dices y que no entendí… xD chouchar? xDDD)

Damian-kun (Kami… que emotivo… xD)

pato-kun (si… fui cruel xDD)

Priss (ya se enterará… muy pronto xDD)

carlita-asakura

sangoluna

Itako no Nardi

Nakontany (jajaja bien idiota de su parte xDD ya sé,por eso lo escribí)

Ciao

Y… que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	7. Gustos y disgustos

Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 7**

**Gustos y disgustos**

Ese día había hecho de todo en su casa… mientras aseaba, pensaba claramente. Lo raro del asunto era que ella ni le gustaba hacer esas cosas.

Mientras limpiaba su habitación a fondo un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su cabeza. Diminuta, delgada, cabello rosa… ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Acaso era más hermosa que ella?

No por nada era modelo y actriz… ¿Era acaso que la chica era dulce y cariñosa? Porque en eso ella se había quedado en Knock Out.

Mientras hacía la cena, pensaba en que Hao había tenido de alguna manera, la razón de haberla engañado.

¿Por qué? Ella era pedante y antipática… seca, para nada cariñosa… quizá era la perfecta actriz pero la realidad no se acercaba.

Ella no era como su papel de la más reciente cinta en el cine, ella no era la heroína perfecta, no era la mujer más agradable con la que pudieran charlar… no era la mujer que se pondría a escuchar sus penas y todo… no era la mujer que le diera consejos, que le ayudara a encontrar su propio yo…

¿Qué era ella? Al parecer estaba demasiado convencida de que por su físico, ese hombre no necesitaba más. Pero para nada se imaginó que el don de lo sentimental, que no tenía, le robaría a su esposo.

Chef… Ren dijo que esa amante era chef… y a la rubia le fastidiaba tanto cocinar…

Mientras tomaba un baño pensaba lo experimentado de su esposo en el ámbito sexual…

Pero si esa era una cosa obvia… ¿Por qué demonios no se había dado cuenta que ese era un dato obvio de que era un hombre…? Quizá no promiscuo… no, quizá esa era la palabra.

Muchas cosas que quién sabe de donde las sacó, eran reflejadas en el acto y ella ni en cuenta puesto que aquella experiencia le quitaba la conciencia…

Suspiró. Estaba ya recostada en el sillón de la sala mientras veía televisión sin ver.

La sensación de la terrible venganza estaba ya fuera de su alcance… no tenía caso y eso es lo que Yoh quería decirle cada vez que mencionaba ello…

Tocaron el timbre, ella a lo mucho se exaltó. Yoh llegó como prometió, a verla y… platicar cosa que a ella no se le daba mucho.

Yoh llegaba muy seguido a su casa. Era gracioso el hecho de que la carga de trabajo de Hao se hizo más pesada y cuando este estaba en casa, Yoh cumplía sus compromisos que desde que se supo el hermano de Hao… las propuestas se dispararon dejando ante el público la rivalidad titánica entre los gemelos.

Pero no la había… ¿o, sí?

No la había aunque su hermano mayor le robó a su novia…

A pesar de que se casó con ella…

A pesar que estaban en los bandos contrarios… en el fútbol, claro.

Esa misma tarde, estaba en casa de Anna, no había tenido compromisos ese día más que en la noche y lo curioso que Hao regresaba a esa hora.

Anna le había contado cosas muy interesantes de ella… Yoh no recordaba tanto o quizá no había tenido tanta consideración en ello en la niñez. La dejó de ver a los trece años… cuando sus labios eran suyos… cuando el título de novia estaba aceptado… cuando sentía lo que era el amor.

No podía negar que lo era ya que lo seguía sintiendo y el amor no es fácil de olvidar.

Dos días antes, Anna le había pedido llevarse todas sus pertenencias a un lugar seguro... y él no tuvo más idea que llevarlas a su propia casa, a unas de ahí.

Todo fue siniestro. Ella no le explicó nada, pero él sabía lo que ella intentaría hacer, así que calló y continuó haciendo caso de sus peticiones.

Eran ya las tres y mientras veían televisión e Yoh la rodeaba con su cómodo abrazo que para ella no significaba nada más que el de un amigo muy cercano, una idea cruzó la ágil mente de la rubia… se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven mostró desconcierto. Quien sabe qué leía en la cara de ella, en sus ojos… quizá lo sentía venir, quizá no.

—**Iré a donde dejaste mis cosas… —**susurró la rubia al ver que este no hablaba**—, muy pronto iré allí y dormiré como no lo he hecho jamás**

**—Pero Anna… están en mi casa… mi novia se enfadará…**

Las palabras quedaron al aire. Ella misma se había quedado sin aire ante la oración.

**¿Tu novia? —**repitió inexpresiva.

—**Mi abuela me escogió una novia desde que te casaste… —**susurró**—…pero lo nuestro no ha ido bien… y… ella y yo…**

— **¿Cuándo me casé? –**susurró sin intención alguna de escuchar el relato de su compromiso.

—**Ah… —**el joven se quedó estático y rojo.

Con su móvil en la mano, apenas alcanzó a buscar una foto y se la enseñó para no tener que explicar su comentario.

Estaban parados en la entrada de un restaurante lujoso sonreían.

Ella era delgada, tenía los ojos violetas y el cabello rosa…

Ella era… ella era la amante de Hao…

Sus ojos se destiñeron, ese era el mismo lugar… en el cual supuestamente había visto al mayor de los gemelos…

Entonces era Yoh… Yoh y no Hao…

Pero de que tenía una amante la tenía… no sabía por qué pero creía ciegamente en Ren.

**—Yoh… —**Anna lo miró seria**—. Quiero pedirte un favor… quiero que me dejes una marca en el cuello**…

El Asakura se quedó estupefacto, por que la idea surgió de la nada absoluta y ante la sola idea de tocar con sus labios el precioso cuello de Anna. Tenía que evitar aquello porque se volvería loco tratando de no parecer tan prendado de ella como realmente lo estaba.

**— ¿Cómo? —**logró a decir en lo que ella se quitaba el abrigo mostrándole la maravillosa blusa negra de Lycra.

**—Sólo coloca tus labios en mi cuello y succiona levemente hasta que me dejes una marca rojiza… —**se acercó a él ladeando la cabeza para que Yoh tuviera el maravilloso, apetitoso y terso cuello a su alcance.

El castaño simplemente se quedó quieto tentado a reaccionar.

**—Las cosas no me gustan así —**susurró por fin captando la mirada de Anna**—Me gustan las cosas con final feliz… ¿Qué propósito tendrá que lo haga?**

**—Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de Hao**—dijo firme mirando esos lindos ojos marrones**— quiero que hoy estalle la bomba…**

Él se quedó estupefacto. Sabía que quería vengarse pero no imaginó que le pediría "ese tipo" de ayuda. Aunque su distraída mente trajo el vago recuerdo de decirle que haría lo que quisiera si dejaba de llorar…

Pero… eso estaba mal… ¿O, no…? Él comenzaría con una inocente marca… ¿Qué le pediría después?

Estaba apunto de negarse cuando ella susurró:

**—Por favor —**se acercó y se recargó delicadamente en el pecho del chico.

Él no tuvo otro reflejo más que rodearla con sus brazos y sentirse mal. Pobre de ella… debía haberle dolido terriblemente… y ahora ocultaba sus lágrimas tratando de no sollozar.

**—Sabes que si sientes dolor puedes dormir —**le siseó estrechándola.

**— ¿Qué con eso? —**se escuchó la voz de la joven ahogada por la gabardina negra de Yoh, ligeramente sorprendida ante el contacto.

**—Que si lo inflinges no podrás dormir… —**musitó simple, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de la rubia, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos**—No eres una mala persona, pero si quieres aprender que la venganza es nociva de esta perversa manera, no te detendré… **

Los cálidos labios se posaron en su cuello para dar lugar al acto que ella le pidió desde un principio.

Ella gimió agradada… aquello sinceramente le gustaba…

Estuvo segura de que cuando Yoh se aseguró de que la marca estuviera pronunciada, besó la zona afectada provocando sin querer, espeluznantes escalofríos.

**—Gra-gracias—**pronunció ella débilmente llevándose la mano al cuello.

**—No me lo agradezcas —**el castaño miró a un punto indefinido de la habitación.

**—Esta es la muestra… —**susurró la rubia tratando de recobrar la normalidad de sus actos**— En la noche… cuando llegué Hao… me iré de esta casa… Hoy, él dará por seguro que tengo un amante…**

La estupefacción de Yoh, fue más que notoria. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿Qué no estaba pensando en su carrera?

**—Pero Anna… los medios…**

**—Los medios no tienen por que enterarse —**sentenció con delicadeza**—, Esta zona está protegida contra los paparazzis y lo sabes, por eso te estableciste aquí…**

**—No sólo lo hice por eso —**soltó el Asakura sin reparar en que lo había hecho.

**¿Ah?**

Yoh calló inmediatamente.

**—Pero… de cualquier manera, espero me aceptes en tu casa —**le miró seria a lo que este asintió con la constante pena de que su querida novia se sintiera lastimada por el hecho.

Y es que ella era tan frágil… tan tierna… ¿Por qué no simplemente se olvidaba de Anna e iniciaba otra vida lejos del tortuoso pasado…

—**Te espero al rato entonces… —**susurró besando su mejilla—** Tengo que irme por ahora… voy a… acomodar mi casa para ti…**

¿Tan pronto? La rubia le miró gélida cuando atravesó la puerta.

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué le diría? Sus pensamientos se perdían en ello. Se recostó un rato en el sillón mientras veía la televisión.

Los programas de chismes que nunca veía… y dejó el canal sin pensarlo puesto que su nombre fue mencionado por la conductora.

—**Sí, el matrimonio Kyouyama Asakura… es un raro rumor el que ronda, se dice que el matrimonio está apunto de venirse abajo—**decía la mujer de cabello castaño**—, desde el inicio de su matrimonio a todos les parecía inaudito el hecho de que estos personajes se juntaran ya que se rumora que la joven Kyouyama tiene un carácter del demonio y que el Asakura es un mujeriego de lo peor… aunque ante las cámaras parezca lo contrario. **

La chica se quedó estática. ¿Por qué lo veían todos y ella había estado tan ciega siempre?

—**Sin embargo… al parecer la intérprete de Ringo Urami Uta, ha despertado… si es que los rumores son ciertos, de las infidelidades del futbolista, porque se le ha visto visitando al delantero del Real Madrid, Tao Ren…**

La carcajada de Anna se escuchó en la solitaria mansión. ¡Pero qué chisme! Se incorporó lentamente poniendo atención de nuevo.

—**Y por último pero no menos importante nos ha llegado información… muy obscura. Se dice que Yoh Asakura, el delantero del F.C. Barcelona, y hermano menor del esposo de Anna… se aprovechó de su condición de gemelo y cuando la actriz contrajo nupcias, este metió en su cama haciéndole creer que era el recién esposo…**

**Continuará….**

**Notas del autor.**

OO ah? xDDDD AJAJAJAJAJA ME ENCANTÓ COMO LO CORTÉ… un corte tosco pero lo amé xD

Wolas, ya no me pasaba por este fic xDDD es que todos me joden con los otros xDDDD

Bueno… ya taaaaa! El siguiente cap… es pedir el divorcio de una manera cruel xDDDDDDD

NO, NO SE VA A QUEDAR CON YOH! xDD algunos quieren que estos tengan sexo xDDDDD a ver como anda mi humor y lo cumplo xD

Gracias por leer:

Annasak2

Mai-Kusakabe

Caprica

Ludy Phorsha

Mesic

Itako no Nardi

MariadeAsakura

Priss

Eigna-fluff (oO que review más largo xDDD muchas gracias por la crítica -- y… muchas cosas que me pediste no hiciera… no las tenía contempladas para hacer y no, no me aburriste en lo absoluto, fue interesante xDDD)

Anna Maya (hijosha!! Que cosaaaaaaaaaa! El ojo cuadrado? Pero si sólo fue un sueño y lo hice bastante Light xDDD)

Tinavb

Por cierto que se me olvida decir siempre… que el capítulo "Antidoping" es la razón de que ellos sean futbolistas xDDDDD porque no ideé alguna razón para que Hao estuviera en abstinencia xDDD

Bueno… Saluditos a todos

Yo no pido reviews, sólo saludo a las malditas que no me dejan y les agradezco por leer xD

los pido por Messenger xDDDDD

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	8. Petición de divorcio

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 8**

**Petición de divorcio**

"**Se dice que Yoh Asakura… se aprovechó de su condición de gemelo, cuando la actriz contrajo nupcias, se metió en su cama haciéndole creer que era el recién esposo…"**

Un escalofrío recorrió su frágil cuerpo al escuchar aquella afirmación.

— **¿PERO QUE CLASE DE IDIOTAS AMARILLISTAS SON? —**estalló contra la televisión respirando agitadamente.

Ella… no conocía a Yoh hasta hace poco… ¡Yoh no se presentó en su boda por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué clase de idioteces decían?

Respiró hondamente para calmarse. ¿Por qué aquello le había molestado más que el hecho de que la tacharan de infiel con el chico Tao?

Trató de recordarlo…

Esa noche estaba bebida, sí, pero se acordaba de el suceso… se acordaba… como la besó… como la acarició… de cómo él insistentemente quería decirle algo.

Se sacudió la cabeza como tratando de sacarse la idea de la mente. Por favor, que gran estupidez estaba pensando.

Se tocó el cuello, justo en la zona lesionada por aquellos labios. Por que lo dudaba, es que se había enfadado…

**—Llegué… —**se escuchó el susurro detrás de ella.

¿En qué segundo se había aparecido por ahí? Volteó a verlo con el semblante pálido.

**—Anna… ¿Qué sucede? —**preguntó el moreno mirando como la rubia parecía haber visto un muerto.

**—Acaban de decir algo horrible en la televisión de nosotros—**sentenció poniéndose de pié de un salto, mirándolo con sospecha y cruzando los brazos.

**— ¿Y que puede ser? —**Hao la tomó en sus brazos desbordando esa aura de quien desea cosas indecorosas.

**"— ¿Realmente lo crees?, pero si el joven Yoh se ve tan dulce y despreocupado para haber tratado de robarle la recién esposa al hermano…"**

Los besos violentos del pelilargo que viajaban por el cuello de la rubia se detuvieron al instante. Se quedó viendo a la pantalla plana con una furia creciente, mientras conservaba sus brazos rodeando a su mujer.

**—Pero que tal dicen… Yoh fue novio de Anna de la niñez ¿No te parece que sería justa venganza meterse en la cama de la nueva cuñada en la luna de miel y cobrarse que se la hayan quitado primero…?**

**— ¿A que se refiere esa maldita loca? —**se escuchó la lóbrega voz.

**—No entiendo por qué les ha dado por inventar algo así ¡Yo conocí a Yoh hace poco!**

Aquellas palabras dejaron al moreno algo helado. La realidad cayó sobre él… estaba ebrio también el día que la boda acabó; el día que ambos discutieron por algo absurdo que él no recordaba; el día que la pasó en el bar y por la noche decidió seguirla a la habitación del hotel… y no recordaba más. Sólo despertar con ella en sus brazos, admirando su desnudez, volvió a hacerle el amor entonces.

**— ¡Claro que sí!—**se desquició Hao mirándola con las pupilas desteñidas. Respiró tranquilizándose y de desabrochó un botón de la camisa saliendo de la habitación y escondiéndose como siempre en el cuarto de los libros.

Anna se quedo respirando agitada mientas se tocaba la zona donde Hao le había arrancado besos salvajes. Fue al baño a mojarse la cara… su reflejo le devolvía un pálido semblante y las marcas rojizas de su cuello habían sustituido a la inocente marca de Yoh.

Cerró los ojos.

Tomó su móvil y le marcó al menor de los Asakura.

**—Fallo del plan —**susurró apenas escuchó la abstraída voz del castaño.

---**¿Por qué? —**el chico se quedó estupefacto.

—**Porque Hao no se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste y me dejó el cuello peor… —**suspiró sin tener respuesta alguna de lo que pensara Yoh**— ¿Viste las noticias? —**susurró

—**Sí —**le respondió vacilante.

— **¿Qué invento más grave, no?**

El joven calló sin disimular. Anna se quedó tensa con su silencio, rogando porque contestara, porque… no podía haberse enterado después.

"_Es que sí fuiste mi novia cuando niños…"_

—**Muy grave… creo que debemos proceder a la demanda por calumnia… —**susurró Yoh en vez de decir lo que pensaba

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¡Había sido un gran imbécil!

—**Pero no lo haremos… porque si no pensaran que es verdad… como nosotros sabemos que no lo es, no tiene por qué ofendernos… —**suspiró mientras el castaño se limitó a chasquear la lengua**— bueno… veremos como me largo de esta casa…**

El resto del día fue algo pesado… por no decir tenso….

Las llamadas de números desconocidos hicieron que la rubia tuviera una insoportable migraña.

Contestaba sólo para que la bombardearan de preguntas estúpidas… tales como "¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores, Anna-sama?" "¿Es cierto que el señor Yoh Asakura fingió que se llamaba Hao para conquistarla cuando niños?" y la peor de todas, la que menos sentido había tenido hasta entonces: "¿Qué se sintió enterarte de esa forma que los gemelos te compartieran sin que te dieras cuenta?"

Ya no contestaba el teléfono.

Se sentía del carajo para ello. Simplemente estaba sentada en su estudio con la cabeza entre las manos.

Hao mantenía su distancia con el semblante serio. Únicamente argumentó que le habían llamado del club para decirle que no se moviera de casa porque los rumores se acrecentaban y los reporteros estaban a las afueras del Club del Real Madrid.

**—Esto no puede ser cierto… —**le murmuró ella cuando se dignó a entrar a la sala y mirar a su esposo**— ¿Quién pudo arruinarnos así…?**

**—Yoh talvez… él sabe todo…**

**— ¿él? ¿Qué es TODO, Hao? —**Anna lo miró entre sorprendida y furiosa.

**— ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Sabe muchas cosas de mí! —**la enfrentó. En sus ojos la confusión se abría paso, Anna podía notarlo con o sin la distancia que los separaba.

**—Y… Explícame entonces… ¿Por qué yo no lo conocía? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas de él…? ¡Qué más me ocultas! ¿Qué es lo que Yoh sabe?**

Hao miró al piso. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero aquellas cuestiones le habían sacudido el estómago. Ella no debía saber nada sobre Yoh…

**—No… no oculto nada…**

**—Yo sé lo que me ocultas… —**suspiró Anna sonriendo dolorosamente. Acababa de abrir una grieta donde fácilmente podría pasar para escapar de esa prisión a su lado.

**— ¡Te he dicho que NO oculto nada! —**dijo él, perturbado por sus pensamientos impuros y secretos.

**—Hao… basta… —**Anna tomó aire, no sabía como, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta tan profundo que punzaba.

¿Qué era aquello? Era horrible y doloroso, como si su mundo se desmoronara y su vida cambiara a un rumbo incierto.

Era miedo…

Miedo de perderlo…

Porque pese a todo, todo lo que pensó, lloró, gritó y lamentó antes, no servía de nada porque la realidad cruda era que amaba a ese hombre sin importar aquello.

Pero su corazón herido pudo más que el amor por él…

**—Hao, quiero el divorcio… —**soltó como si la sangre se hubiese congelado en su cuerpo y su corazón se ahogara en sufrimiento.

El castaño se quedó pasmado, ocultando el rostro en la sombra que formaba su cabello quien le pesaba en la cara.

**—Esto no sirve, Hao… ¿Por qué me tienes…? Si no me quieres más… si necesitas que otra te de lo que quieres… —**las lágrimas se habían atrevido a asomarse por sus ojos negros y a escapar por sus mejillas, enmarcando el casi odio por el ser frente a ella—** Quiero el divorcio —**repitió con las manos hechas puños.

**—No… no quiero… —**por un segundo, la rubia sintió que cuando Hao dijo aquello, se le rompió la voz. Pero quizá fue sólo su imaginación.

**— ¡Hao no seas cínico! —**se limpió las lágrimas casi con violencia. Le daba rabia llorar, porque se sentía tan vulnerable ante ello**— No puedes negarme nada… no puedes negarme que algo sabe Yoh… no puedes negarme que haz tenido amantes desde que éramos novios… ¿Por qué he sido tan tonta…?**

El mayor de los gemelos se quedó helado, con los ojos desteñidos. Nunca creyó que las cosas fueran descubiertas en un par de segundos.

**—Te llamarán mis abogados… —**musitó y a paso decidido salió de la casa, con las lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo su vida vacía y su corazón roto.

No sospecharía ni un momento que el hombre que dejó en casa se desplomó sobre sus rodillas llorando como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Oh… por Dios… hace tanto que no actualizaba este fic! xDDDD he aquí la verdad… algo extraña pero así es xD

He estado entretenida con mi nuevo futuro fic: Diario de una prostituta. xD ya pronto sabrán de él…

Wow… espero saber lo que opinan y esperan de este fic... o_o porque por ahí me pidieron que hubiera algo entre Anna e Yoh oOo pero no sé si todas están de acuerdo xD díganme por favor xD

Saludos, disculpas sinceras por no actualizar pronto owo

Cuídense y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!


	9. Olvidarse de él

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 9**

**Olvidarse de él**

Cuando Yoh abrió la puerta no tuvo ni la menor sospecha de que la rubia se le arrojaría encima y se aferraría a su cuerpo llorando amargamente.

_Lo ama, _pensó dolorido mientras empujaba la puerta y tomaba a Anna entre sus brazos, fuerte, muy fuerte.

La joven no paró de llorar en todo el día. Cada cosa le recordaba a su aun marido… desde los colores y las sombras, desde las cosas que nada tenían que ver, hasta las que sí, como la cara que tenía Yoh Asakura, idéntica a la de él…

Los brazos del menor de los gemelos fueron pacientes, no pedían nada, daban todo, y ella simplemente los recibía con agradecimiento.

**—Te juro que es ahora cuando tengo la necesidad de los labios de mi marido… —**susurró cuando estuvo más tranquila, mirando los ojos marrones de Yoh.

Él sólo sonrió algo triste. Sabía que aquella incoherencia que acababa de decir la rubia era tan cierta como que dos más dos son cuatro.

**—Lo que duele mucho es el hecho de que no los tengo, hace mucho que no los tengo… y no quiero ir a por ellos —**aquel susurro frío y a la vez sentimental, hacían que Yoh acariciara la delicada cara de la actriz en busca de trasmitirle su amor.

Anna lo miró fijamente. Era como él… tan atractivo, casi hecho a mano con esos hermosos ojos marrones, dulces profundos. Aquellos labios tentadores y sus manos eran dignas de ser invitadas a acariciarla completa.

Como Hao Asakura.

Yoh la miró con ternura. Esa fue una diferencia evidente talvez, pero en ese momento Anna sólo estaba hipnotizada por las facciones de Hao Asakura en su rostro como para notarlo.

Se acercó atraída por el hombre que amaba. Yoh se quedó estático viéndola acercarse a su boca… sus labios tocaron los suyos y él no hizo más que perder la cabeza por aquella mujer que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

Eran tan dulces… los labios que hacía años no probaba…

El castaño le abrazó con más fuerza, como si ella fuese a esfumarse en ese instante. Tomó aquellos labios, bebió de ellos… simplemente sublime.

**—Perdóname… —**musitó cuando soltó los necesitados labios de su acompañante—** No fue mi intención… confundirte así…**

**—No hay problema —**la voz de Yoh sonó tranquila**— A estas alturas, puedo ser lo que tú quieras con tal de que seas feliz…**

………………………

A dos meses del incidente, los medios no se habían enterado de que Anna Kyouyama ahora vivía en la casa de Yoh Asakura. Tampoco sabían que a Hao le había llegado el primer citatorio del abogado de la Kyouyama.

No lo sabían ni que ese mismo día, ambos se miraban las caras en lo que los abogados hablaban.

Hao parecía desmejorado. Según las noticias había dejado de ser el capitán del real Madrid a petición propia. Tao Ren era el capitán ahora.

Los abogados discutían arduamente.

La sesión no acabó bien… y una nueva cita fue acordada.

Al salir de la sala, Yoh esperaba a Anna y esta simplemente se dirigió a sus brazos. Aquel abrazo, a los ojos del mayor de los gemelos, había sido prueba suficiente de que ellos eran ahora más que amigos aunque no era así realmente.

**—Anna es mía, nunca te la cederé—**le gritó Hao pálido de ira, a su gemelo quien se sobresaltó con aquel arrebato**—Fui el primero… y seré el último.**

Yoh ocultó su mirada en la sombra que formaba su cabello. Tomó fuertemente la mano de Anna, quien estaba igual de sorprendida.

**—En engañarla —**terminó la frase dándose la vuelta y dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca, casi pavoneándose con la mano de Anna unida a la suya.

El corazón de la mujer estaba acelerado por semejante muestra de afecto por parte de Yoh hacia ella. Había sido algo brusco el encuentro pero a ella le pareció halagador.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño, ella sólo pudo notar que el humor de este parecía haberse terminado, cosa increíble, que aquella sonrisa gentil desapareciera.

La rubia se limitó a ver la tele en lo que el timbre sonó. Sus ojos negros recorrieron la estancia y pudo notar que Yoh corrió a abrir la puerta.

— **¡Yoh! —**escuchó la voz femenina y armoniosa que provenía del pórtico.

**¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Tamao? —**suspiró el castaño.

Anna se acercó a escuchar lo que ambos conversaban. Espió hacia la puerta y pudo ver a la pelirosada aferrada al pecho de Yoh en un abrazo dolorido.

**—No quiero… no quiero alejarme de ti… —**dijo por fin la niña, con una voz quebrada**—No es justo… sabes que yo… yo sí…**

Yoh atinó a abrazarla fuerte. Aquello provocó en la rubia un sentimiento amorfo, frío y talvez filoso.

**—Pero Yoh… creí que cuando viviera aquí contigo…**

**—Te lo expliqué ese día cuando fuimos a cenar… el día que vine a vivir aquí… —**sonó exasperado, vio a los ojos a la pelirosada.

La niña lloraba. Le miró entre tranquila y dolida, sin soltarse de su abrazo, las lágrimas se escabullían en sus mejillas, pero se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente.

Le besó.

Él la dejó…

Anna simplemente se sintió traicionada… pero cayó en la cuenta de que ella no era más que una amiga de Yoh, y que no tenía por qué sentirse así.

Pero sus manos temblaban dolidas. Sus labios también… como si el calor de su cuerpo se hubiese evaporado.

**—Trataré de entenderlo… —**le dijo ella finalmente**—, porque te amo… trataré de entenderlo, que a la que quieres no es a mí…**

Se fue. Yoh cerró la puerta con debilidad, se dio media vuelta y se encontró a Anna, pensativa, con una mano en la boca.

Aquello se tornó bochornoso. Él sabía que ella le había visto… y lo único que él le quiso probar a Tamao, era que nada sentía por ella, por eso el beso.

Una mirada desolada fue lo que Anna le regaló, mas se dio la vuelta y regresó a ver la tele.

Yoh se dirigió a su recámara con la idea de que ella no lo seguiría. Nunca lo hacía, dormían en cuartos separados y ambos procuraban no pararse en el dormitorio del otro. ¿Por qué? Por parte de Yoh, seguramente era el hecho de que si la veía sentada en la cama o algo así, acabaría haciéndole el amor en un par de segundos. Y las razones de ella eran desconocidas.

Los pensamientos fluían. Anna le vio… y eso no le agradaba… y estaba dubitativo en ello cuando la puerta se abrió sin delicadeza alguna.

Él, estaba recostado en su cama, tratando de calmarse para volver a darle a Anna su gentil sonrisa. La mirada de la joven estaba fija en él cuando pudo percatarse de que la puerta se abrió.

Yoh la miró sorprendido. Ella se acercó al inmóvil joven y se recostó con él, abrazándolo fuerte.

Los brazos del moreno atinaron a entrelazarse en la diminuta figura de la mujer.

**—Quiero olvidarme de él… por favor… haz que me olvide de él —**musitó contra el pecho de Yoh mientras este acariciaba su espalda con parsimonia.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Era como un acuerdo silencioso entre aquella pareja, uniendo sus labios con sumo deseo.

Yoh la tomó en sus brazos sin pensar que esa mujer le pertenecía aun a su hermano, ante los hombres puesto que el divorcio aun no estaba firmado.

Besó su cuello, sólo dejándose llevar por ese deseo incontenible de su persona ante aquella piel embriagante y dulce aroma.

Anna ladeó la cabeza tratando de darle un mayor acceso al chico de los ojos castaños.

Este le desabrochó el vestido de manera tranquila mientras ella disfrutaba aquel divino rose de las manos masculinas en su cuerpo frágil, enredada a su cuello, suspirando levemente.

_¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué así de fácil?_

El castaño buscó al tacto el broche del sujetador, sin perder la oportunidad de deslizar sus manos por la blanca espalda. Lo haló para revelar lo que escondía y besó la piel descubierta, como si llevara años deseando hacerlo, como si sólo hubiese vivido ese momento para eso.

Tomó sus bragas y las deslizó mientras besaba aquel abdomen femenino, mostrando la expectación de lo que en ese instante descubría.

_¿Acaso ella lo había hecho por celos? ¿Celos?_

Anna besó su cuello mientras desabrochaba la camisa del chico con premura. La deslizó parcialmente y se deshizo de aquel broche del pantalón que le estorbaba

_Tómame… _Fue el susurro de la rubia como una súplica inyectada en lascivia.

Él acomodó entre sus piernas y se deslizó sin preocuparse de algún daño que pudiera causar. Sabía que no le causaría, obvias las razones.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de su amante tratando de retenerlo entre sus largas piernas.

Las embestidas del castaño se hicieron bruscas, cargadas de todo aquello que él se guardó antes.

Ella acariciaba la espalda del muchacho, besando lo que alcanzaba y el movimiento le permitía, sus hombros, su cuello, lo que le robaba suspiros a su amante improvisado.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, pero había algo distinto en aquel beso que ahora compartían… aquel beso teñido de lujuria se había ido, ahora era algo parecido a la necesidad… pero la necesidad de saber si uno sentía el mismo amor por el otro.

Lo compartieron. Aquellos sentimientos mutuos se revelaron el las siguientes caricias que viajaron por sus cuerpos, el los besos que no parecían saciar la necesidad de los mismos, las envestidas armoniosas y profundas, los gemidos de satisfacción.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de los labios del muchacho mientras con los ojos cerrados llegaba al éxtasis completo, arrastrando a la rubia consigo a aquel éxtasis.

Ella se arqueó, revelando su deliciosa voz por última vez en aquel acorde sensual.

Yoh se recostó a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos, para que no huyera… para besarla nuevamente, para cuidarla y quizá… observarla dormir…

_Continuará..._

**Notas del autor:**

Ay por Dios xDDDD bueno en fin, es T pero no quiero abusar de la clasificación.

Ash!! Ya a unos capítulos del final! xD

He aquí el YohXAnna que me pidieron ñ_ñ las que no lo querían… no se preocupen! Creo que será todo el YohXAnna de este fic xD bueno, así de fuerte al menos (y eso que no lo fue tanto)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradece que no hayan olvidado esta tonta historia xD

Gracias a:

Seyram Asakura, Annasak2, Mesic, Itako no Nardi, Penny Asakura Li, Naliamel, Melii y Flor440

xDDDDD me largo *--* ash!

y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz *--*!!!!


	10. La verdad

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 10**

**La verdad**

**—Tamao… –**susurró la muchacha mientras trataba que las lágrimas de la pequeña se borraran de su rostro.

La pelirosa lloraba tan amargamente que no podía proferir palabra alguna.

**— ¿Entonces no quiere… no quiere volver…? —**le preguntó a lo que la niña se limitó a asentir.

**— Está enamorado de ella, Kanna… de Anna… yo lo sé…**

**Yo le he llamado durante estos meses… por eso fui…**

**—Pero Tamao, el te terminó antes de la llamada… —**aquello pareció un bufido de incredulidad.

**— ¡Es que después de que terminamos aceptamos ser amigos… aunque sigo siendo su novia ante los abuelos… después me llamó para decirme que no me acercara a él…! Sonaba apresurado y confundido... eso me dio miedo…**

**Talvez la razón para pedirme eso… fue el chisme de la televisión acerca de su pasado pero… yo le dije nada a la prensa… lo juro…**

Kanna cerró los ojos con resignación. En verdad que la niña era muy tonta… pero el haber crecido juntas le daba una ventaja. Quizá no se lo dijo a la prensa… pero a ella sí…

**— ¿Y Hao? ¿Tú crees que lo sepa lo cerca que quiere Yoh estar de ella…? —**soltó midiendo terreno.

**—Yo creo que no… porque ni Anna lo sabe…**

**— Scheiße…* —**susurró. De cualquier forma, las cosas se darían solas, ella sólo encendió la mecha de la dinamita.

La alemana peliazul miro por la ventana mientras consolaba a la pequeña y frágil Tamao, quien no tenía idea de que ayudaba con sus confesiones a la venganza de una mujer despechada.

……………………**.**

El castaño miró al techo cuando despertó de su ensoñación esa tarde. Anna estaba en sus brazos, dormida también aunque aun no entraba la noche.

¿A caso no podría decirle la verdad nunca…? Suspiró. Tamao…

Yoh le había dicho la verdad a Tamao en una cena hacía un par de días antes que Anna le pidiera irse a donde él llevó sus cosas. Sin embargo, conociendo a Tamao, la abuela Kino, la que dijo que no debía acercarse a Anna porque ya había elegido al hombre que realmente quería, se enteraría y lo reprendería por ser un necio imbécil. Lo raro era que ella aun no se había enterado…

"—_**Mi abuela me escogió una novia desde que te casaste… —**__susurró__**—…pero lo nuestro no ha ido bien… y… ella y yo…" **_ Recordó sus palabras tontas y torpes.

_Ella y yo estamos distanciados y lo único que nos une… es la abuela…, _pero no pudo decirle aquello.

Se aferró más a la rubia mientras esta descansaba sin sospechar de todo lo que aquel Asakura sabía…

Encendió el televisor de la habitación, dándole un beso a la rubia. El presentador del canal de deportes estaba hablando de la liga japonesa de fútbol.

_**—Han sido convocados lo jugadores de la selección para El mundial de fútbol que viene, entre ellos están, Fausto VIII quien ahora juega para el Bayern Munich, Tao Ren quien está jugando ahora en el Real Madrid, Usui Horokeu quien se encuentra jugando para el Chelsea, y los gemelos Asakura, Hao e Yoh quienes juegan en el real Madrid y el FC Barcelona respectivamente…**_

**— ¿QUÉ? —**saltó en la cama olvidándose de la rubia por un segundo.

**— ¿Qué sucede? —**la voz femenina se hizo presente mientras el castaño negaba con la cabeza susurrando un "nada".

**—**_**Y esto será cuando se dispute la final del fútbol español: Barcelona Vs Real Madrid…**_

_**— ¿Quién diría que los hermanos Asakura jugarán juntos en la selección japonesa después de enfrentarse en el fútbol español…?**_

Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquello le había dado escalofríos y había quitado todo el cansancio de su cuerpo.

**—No sabía que la final era esa…**

**—Pues… traté de prepárame para ello… Tengo la impresión de que me matará en el campo…**

Anna sonrió.

**—Y… ¿Cuándo es la final?**

**—Mañana…**

Ella… simplemente tenía que presenciarlo**.**

…………**.**

Fue un partido acalorado.

Aunque estaba en un palco privado, con algunas de las esposas de los jugadores más famosos, no podía evitar a la prensa tratando de sacarle una foto. Se preguntaban a quién iría a apoyar, porque había surgido el nuevo rumor de que Hao y Anna se estaban divorciando y talvez Anna había reanudado la aventura que tuvo con Yoh hacía años.

Eso se lo habían inventado ellos. Aquella historia vendía mucho…

Sin embargo, la rubia observó todo con la mano en la boca. Hao estaba más violento que de costumbre e Yoh parecía tranquilo.

Hubo muchos "no intencionados" golpes entre los gemelos pero nadie lo notó, sobre todo la afición cuando el partido terminó y el FC Barcelona era campeón del fútbol español.

Un mensaje sonó en el móvil y ella lo leyó rápidamente. Era su jefe ordenándole que si era cierta la separación, no lo sacara a relucir… había dinero en juego.

Anna bufó indignada y se fue directo a los vestidores.

Esquivó a los reporteros quienes le preguntaban sobre su matrimonio. Ella sólo les sonrió con un toque de acidez y entró a los vestidores del Real Madrid.

Un policía trató de detenerla pero la voz de Hao retumbó por el pasillo. La multitud de reporteros se quedaron callados ante el acto.

**—Es mi esposa, déjala pasar….**

Los reporteros se quedaron contemplando la escena sin poder pasar la valla de policías que no se lo permitían de ninguna manera.

Ella se acercó a él. Parecía muy desilusionado, pero lo disimulaba bien, era tan orgulloso que no podía mostrarse débil.

**—También te han dicho que no divulguen nuestra separación… —**le susurró asegurándose de que nadie los oyera.

**—Sí… —**dijo mirando a un lado**—… y voy a darte el divorcio…**

Se quedó estupefacta mirando fijo al hombre frente a ella. No creyó jamás escuchar esas palabras de los propios labios de Hao.

Estaba derrotado… en todo ¿Habría alguien capaz de soportar aquello? Pues al menos él seguía en pié…

Anna lo tomó en brazos, sorprendiendo a su aun esposo.

Él la rodeó fuertemente, los ojos apretados y valorando lo perdido más que a nada en aquel momento. Ella… ella siempre lo abrazaba silenciosa cuando algo le dolía o frustraba, era como decirle que lo apoyaba… que le amaba… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Separó un poco su rostro para observarla. Se veía tan hermosa… le sonrió, aquello era todo lo que podía ofrecerle en ese instante.

**—Tengo… que irme… —**musitó, los sentimientos confusos se revolvían en u pecho, lo único que quería era huir antes de sucumbir ante ellos**— Que estés bien… Hao…**

Se dio media vuelta y salió.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de reunirse con los abogados y plantearles que no podían agilizar sus trámites de divorcio debido que sus jefes no estaban dispuestos al escándalo.

Anna sentía ahora lejana la pelea entre ella y Hao. Ya ni siquiera sentía aquella rabia de no haber mantenido su matrimonio vivo.

Estaba sentada frente al televisor, mirando un programa de chismes que había especulado sobre si ella y Hao estaban a punto del divorcio. Las conductoras opinaban que ya era hora, debido a que el castaño no sabía ser fiel, aunque todo aquello lo especulaban porque la pareja se comportaba de manera extraña en público.

Sí… le habían obligado a mostrarse en público con él para tratar de acallar a las lenguas viperinas, sin embargo, las sospechas continuaban… aunque, no hablaban cuando estaban juntos, por eso las levantaban.

**—Creí que habían parado las habladurías… —**dijo el menor de los gemelos sentándose a su lado**— ¿Anna? —**le llamó mirándole con clara preocupación, seguramente con eso del chisme la estaba pasando mal nuevamente.

**— ¿Cómo es que todos saben que Hao es un mujeriego y yo no lo sabía? —**susurró ella con serenidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

**—Pues él siempre ha sido así… digo… nuestra niñera fue su primer conquista —**susurró algo distraído.

**— ¡Niñera! ¡Por Dios, qué edad tenía! —**Anna le miró incrédula.

**—Trece años… yo mismo los encontré en la misma cama… a él y a nuestra niñera, un día de esos que regresé de Aomori a Izumo —**su semblante se tornó apenado por el comentario, pero al ver la cara de Anna se quedó igual de frío que ella.

Acababa de cometer un error.

Ella no pudo aterrizar ninguna de sus ideas. Se quedó muda mirando a Yoh, quien podía jurar estaba pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

**—Yo jamás te vi en Aomori… ¿o sí?**

Los nervios se apoderaron del semblante del castaño. Estaba pálido y no podía articular palabra.

—**Puede que sí… —**musitó el joven sin darse cuenta. Tal vez su subconsciente quería decirle a ella la verdad.

**— ¿Es verdad… no es así Yoh?—**pudo proferir mirándole a entre tranquila y perturbada**— lo que dijeron en los chismes es verdad… yo te conocí antes… tú eras ese Hao de los trece años. **

**—Yo… yo… Anna espera… —**pero él no podía balbucear ninguna respuesta convincente, hizo una pausa larga**—Sí… era yo… —**susurró por fin**— Fui yo el que te pidió fueras mi novia… Fui yo el que te besaba… era yo… Yo que cometí el error de decirte que me llamaba Hao…**

Ella se quedó estupefacta. No había que decir…

El muchacho había entrado en un estado de estupidez casi ridícula. Ya no era dueño de su voluntad, y esta, le invitaba a decir cosas que nunca había repetido.

**—Pero eso no es lo peor… —**continuó mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban**—. El día que te casaste… llegué a la suite del hotel en el que te hospedaste y me hospedé apropósito, sólo para decirte que el que debió casarse contigo fui yo… pero hallé a Hao camino a tu habitación…estaba tan ebrio que se quedó durmiendo en mi cuarto… después de una fuerte discusión entre ambos, cayó en mi cama y se quedó dormido.**

**— ¿Y…? —**musitó la rubia dudosa y temerosa.

**—Estabas ebria también… —**miró la piso—**Tanto que ni prestaste atención cuando te dije quien era yo…**

**—De esa noche yo… sólo recuerdo que Hao y yo…**

**—No era Hao, Anna… era yo… —**sus lágrimas se hicieron gruesas**—. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas comprendí que acababa de cometer el peor error de mi vida… no me amabas a mi… sino a Hao.**

Ella simplemente se llevó la mano a la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

**—Después que te tomé… te dormiste en mis brazos—**continuó**— Te cubrí con las sábanas y salí de la habitación para traer a rastras a tu verdadero esposo… lo despojé de sus ropas y lo dejé a tu lado, cubriéndolos con las sábanas…**

No acabó su relato.

Anna había estampado su mano izquierda contra su mejilla. Él recibió el golpe como su merecido.

**— ¡¿Por qué los hombres que he querido… siempre me mienten?! —**le dijo alterada con los ojos pálidos**—Primero mi padre, luego Hao… ahora resulta que tú también…**

Y salió de la habitación del castaño directamente a su antigua casa…

_Continuará_

**Notas del autor:**

Por kami, que diablos ha sido esto xD bueno en fin.. xDD quería hacerlo más cruel pero no pude

*** Scheiße **viene del alemán… significa…. Ejem… ¿Puedo decir groserías…? Mejor búsquenlo en el Google translator xDDD y si no quieren… significa… guardan el secreto? Significa… "shit" xDDD

Muchas gracias a:

_**Seyram Asakura, Annasak2, Naliamel, Itako no Nardi, Ludy Phorsha, Patrick A'Sakura (gracias por decidir leer el capítulo anterior aunque no te gusta el YohXAnna pero… se ha acabado owo xD)**_

Graaacias por leer!!!

Recuerden que esto es un HaoXAnnaXYoh owo xDD pero… ya ven… vienen cosas que realmente no esperan. El gemelo que morirá… etc etc… Creo que todas ya saben a quién mataré xDDD o… no? O_ó xD

Bueeno me despido… si tienen tiempo pásense por mi fic "Diario de una prostituta" va? ;--; xDDDDDDDD si no, no xD

Odiosas vacaciones ¬¬ me matan de aburrimiento y cuando me aburro no me inspiro ;---;

Y recuerden…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!! xDDD


	11. Colisión

**Mañana sin falta (te quedas sin esposa)**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 11**

**Colisión **

_**No…**_

__Pensaba mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro nuevamente. Dio un giro brusco y entró a la zona de su antigua casa.

_**¡No…!**_

__Bajó del auto como alma que la llevaba el diablo y sacó las llaves que se había negado a tirar, abrió con las manos temblorosas y cerró tras sí misma, recargándose en la puerta, llorando sonoramente. Ella sabía perfectamente que en esa casa no había nadie a esa hora.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo que pudiese ser un importante factor de distracción, para calmarse, para olvidarse aunque fuese momentáneamente aquel suceso, aquella noticia, aquella decepción que había helado su sangre y le había hecho perder la cordura.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, corrió al lavamanos más cercano y volvió el estómago sin dudarlo. Esa era la prueba de lo mucho que le afectaban los sucesos… todo su cuerpo le demostraba lo alterada que estaba, los temblores violentos de las manos, su cuerpo helado, sus lágrimas incontenibles.

Su móvil sonó. Apenas pudo contestar con una voz increíblemente débil.

**—Señora… el señor Hao está en el hospital —**dijo una preocupada voz de hombre en el auricular.

** — ¿En cual? —**su corazón se detuvo, sus lágrimas también, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la nada.

Las indicaciones del informante fueron claras y así fue como ella regresó a su auto, se colocó el cinturón y arrancó desesperada. Conducía como una maniática cuando se dio cuenta que un coche negro la seguía, era Yoh, quien no podía ocultar su angustia.

Los ojos negros se posaron en el retrovisor, descuidando su camino sin querer.

_**Perdóname…**_

Pudo leer en sus labios.

Las lágrimas de la rubia se hicieron gruesas y violentas. Quería gritarle… odiarlo, maldecirlo… mas no podía… mucho menos en un momento como ese.

Anna conducía todavía a una velocidad impertinente e Yoh le pisaba los talones con la cara de súplica.

El móvil sonó nuevamente, la rubia se colocó el manos-libres y respondió de golpe.

—**Anna, detente por favor…**

—**No puedo… no ahora… Hao está en el hospital— **dijo en medio de su frenesí mirándole por el retrovisor.

La cara de Yoh palideció… pero la expresión fue truncada por un trailer que se interpuso en su camino, impactándolo como si de un juguete se tratase.

El grito de la rubia fue tan fuerte que sintió que se había quedado sin voz. Había sido testigo… por el retrovisor de su Mercedes rojo, entrando en un shock fatal y se estampó contra un coche compacto.

Obscureció.

Todo se había obscurecido para ella.

Tenía los ojos pesados, muy pesados. Dolor… dolor en su cuerpo la obligó a soltar un inaudible gemido mientras su mente trataba de trabajar los porqués, el cómo y el dónde.

Olía… olía a sangre…

Sentía el cuerpo sostenido en una especie de almohada gigante, más no prestó mucha atención. Algo filoso había golpeado una parte incierta de su cabeza y sentía el líquido escarlata deslizarse… mas no el lugar que recorría, confusamente extraño.

Después, la nada total.

Sus ojos se abrieron solitarios en una habitación blanca y pulcra.

**—Yoh… —**susurró, su voz no daba para más.

** —Señora Asakura… —**susurró la enfermera, quien había estado oculta a su vista.

Ella apenas giró el rostro a verla, notó entonces que su cuello estaba inmovilizado por un collarín.

**—Mi marido… —**dijo con dificultad, percibiendo cosas extrañas conectadas a su cuerpo y sobre todo, dolor.

** —Está en la habitación contigua… está bien, sólo sufrió un desmayo en un entrenamiento…**

— **¿Qué pasó?—**realmente a su mente no venía nada a menos que la enfermera lo mencionara.

**—Sufrió un accidente, señora—**dijo con delicadeza.

Todas las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. Yoh contando una horrible verdad, ella volviendo el estómago por el torbellino de emociones, el auto… Yoh perdiendo el control de su auto, ella perdiendo el del suyo.

—**Un tipo ebrio se cruzó por su camino… pero no se preocupe, usted y su bebé están bien… —**continuó con una sonrisa inadvertida de las condiciones de la rubia.

** —Mi… ¿mi qué? —**se le heló la sangre, sus pupilas se destiñeron y su boca se secó.

**—Su bebé… ¿Usted no sabía que está embarazada? El cinturón de seguridad y la bolsa de aire hicieron un trabajo excelente cuando…**

Pero ella no escuchaba.

_¿A caso… era posible?_

** — ¿Puedo? —**se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, mas no tuvo respuesta.

La enfermera le sonrió al recién llegado y se retiró de la habitación.

Los ojos de Anna no habían resistido la noticia mientras lloraba con debilidad. Era más bien… de felicidad, aunque algo efímera.

** —No me importó lo que me dijeran, me salí de la habitación para verte… —**los ojos castaños se habían posado en la mujer que lloraba con debilidad.

Anna lo miró. Estaba ahí con un aspecto pálido, coleta y sus pants del football Club.

** —Quiero ver a Yoh—**dijo determinante limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de incorporarse a pesar de algunos dolores inciertos que la inmovilizaban.

** —Anna… no te muevas… estás golpeada. Estaba tan enojado y preocupado que…**

** —No me interesa Hao… ¡Quiero ver a Yoh! —**le ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos.

** —Está en terapia intensiva… no podemos pasar aun…**

Un bufido de impotencia se escuchó por parte de la rubia, volvía a llorar… odiaba llorar de esa maldita manera, frente a ese hombre.

** —Abrázame —**suspiró dolorosamente al tiempo que él acudía a su llamado.

Se dejó abrazar.

No podía creerlo… no podía creerlo simplemente, por qué estaba sucediendo todo aquello.

La mujer soltó uno de sus brazos para llevarlo a su vientre. Sollozaba… fuerte.

Hao la miraba discretamente mientras sus brazos la envolvían. Ella hacía eso a menudo, no el llorar, sino el tocar su vientre de aquella manera, como si desease con toda su fuerza.

Pero no había que hacer… uno de sus secretos de pareja mejor guardados era el hecho de que él no podía tener descendencia. Aquello era una de las cosas que más lamentaba en la vida…

** —Por favor, Hao… llévame con Yoh…**

El mayor de los gemelos cerró los ojos. Suspiró sonoramente y le devolvió una mirada amable.

** —Haré lo que esté en mis manos… **

Le sonrió de manera dolorosa y acarició uno de los largos mechones dorados que se escapaban desde ciertas vendas.

**—Tranquilízate… yo te… yo… —**no pudo terminar la oración que tenía pensada. La olvido de pronto.

Palideció y comenzó a respirar rápidamente; cerró los ojos y se dejó ir tan claramente que fue visible su pérdida de conciencia.

— **¿Hao…? —**musitó la rubia con una debilidad frustrante, mientras el hombre que estaba frente a ella cerraba los ojos y su fuerza se perdía.

Sus largos cabellos se extendieron anunciando su caída, no supo de sí mismo en un rato.

La rubia se había quedado helada. La adrenalina corrió por todos los rincones de su ser, llevándola a no saber de si misma.

Continuará…

Notas del autor.

Ay madre xDD qué he hecho xDD bueno ya viene la bola de regaños.

Me pregunto qué enfermedad tiene Hao… tienen idea ustedes? xD

Muchas gracias por leer:

Seyram Asakura, Annita Kyouyama, Lemon Pie lover (interesante nombre o_ó xDDDDDDD), Sukuruchu, Hana Dawn, Ludy Phorsha, charizard_girl

y

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!! *O* xD


	12. Mañana, mañana sin falta

**Mañana sin falta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 12**

**Mañana, Mañana sin falta**

* * *

La cara de Anna Kyouyama se quedó estática al mirar a Yoh quien retozaba dolorosamente en su cama de hospital. Hao estaba en la habitación contigua pero no parecía estar en tan malas condiciones como su gemelo.

Los cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos en la almohada mientras una cantidad considerable de cables se enredaban en su cuerpo dándole un dramatismo innecesario a la escena… aunque no parecía un dramatismo exagerado si no una realidad horrenda y dolorosa.

—**Yoh… —**musitó llegando a su lado, acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro levemente golpeado, debido a que había sido su cuerpo el que recibió más daño. Sus ojos estaban cerrados tiernamente, su respiración también era tranquila, aunque un poco pausada para su gusto.

Acarició sus cabellos marrones mientras las sus lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y un temblor en sus manos era totalmente incontrolable, no la dejaban tocarlo, quería con todas sus fuerzas sentir la piel del moreno bajo sus manos y comprobar que aun conservaba calor pero corría el riesgo de hacerle daño con cualquier roce, estaba magullado… el accidente había sido brutal.

Había pasado un día desde que Hao se había desmayado en su cuarto y ella lo había seguido por la impresión, colapso nervioso que la llevó a perder la consciencia. Pero, era el más estable de los tres… así que como pudo la llevó a la habitación del menor de los gemelos, el cual no había mejorado nada y por el contrario, su salud empeoraba.

La voz de Anna parecía haberlo llamado en sueños. Ahora abría pesadamente los ojos mostrando esas pupilas marrones intactas, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo.

Una dolorida sonrisa fue lo que apareció en su cara al ver a Anna parada frente a sí. Apenas recordaba que habían tenido un altercado horrible y ella sabía que él le había mentido tantos años; ella seguía allí, eso debía significar algo importante.

—**Hola… —**susurró ella quién parecía tener heridas menores.

—**Perdóname –**fue la pausada palabra salida de los labios del moreno, como si cada letra doliera tanto física como sentimentalmente.

—**Te perdono… —**y la mujer de temple de acero se derrumbó poco a poco cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin tregua, gruesas y amargas.

—**No abandones a Hao —**musitó ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia**— Es un estúpido pero te ama… a su manera tonta pero lo hace.**

Aquellas palabras no procesaban en la cabeza de la rubia mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

—**Estoy embarazada —**dijo sin pensarlo. Aquellas palabras dejaron perplejo a Yoh, en lo que su debilidad le permitía reaccionar, sin embargo su sonrisa se extendió lo que pudo y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas amoratadas.

—**Vaya… —**atinó a articular Yoh mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar la mano de Anna pero la suya no se movía lo suficiente. Ella lo notó y la tomó**— Sé que Hao tratará bien a nuestro hijo… no puede tener propios pero… sé que desea uno…**

— **¿Por qué hablas como si te despidieras? —**le reprochó ella sin contener su llanto.

Porque lo sabía. Iba a morir.

No necesitaba ser doctor para saberlo. Todo su cuerpo se lo gritaba, todo el dolor se iba y no era a causa de los medicamentos… era porque su vida se iba… se colaba de a pocos en su aliento y era capaz de sentir que la muerte como una vieja amiga lo esperaba en la puerta de aquello habitación de hospital.

La rubia alzó una mano a él, acarició con delicadeza sus labios, un tanto secos, que estaban fríos… fríos como todo él. Las cosas no estaban bien, eso era obvio.

Quiso correr, esconderse, desear morir también. Pero no podía, no podía moverse sintiendo todo ese mar de horror crecer en su pecho y desbordarse en lágrimas.

—**Todo se solucionará —**sus ojos marrones perdían color**—Ya verás… que todo… va… a solucionarse…**

Y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa imperturbable.

Anna se quedó estática mientras tomaba su mano. El pitido de alguno de los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo comenzó a sonar enloquecido, retumbando en su mente mientras todo lo que estaba a su alrededor perdía sentido.

Estaba muerto.

Asakura Yoh estaba muerto.

Desde su espina dorsal, el grito recorrió hasta salir de su garganta como si llevase años allí. Las enfermeras tomándola de los brazos y arrancándola del lado de Yoh, tuvieron que poner demasiada fuerza mientras preparaban un desfibrilador para intentar reanimarlo.

Era imposible. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía.

Y volvió a la obscuridad absoluta.

…..

**—El choque múltiple en el cual se vieron envueltos el futbolista Yoh Asakura y la actriz y cantante Anna Kyouyama culpa de un ebrio al volante… y en donde desgraciadamente el futbolista perdió la vida…**

Anna miró la televisión que por inercia había encendido al entrar a la sala, habían pasado cuatro semanas de la muerte de Yoh y aun era noticia. Sobre todo para esos "rumores" que se soltaron después, sobre si Anna tenía un romance con Yoh, que si se habían peleado y ella huía de él… cerró los ojos, apagó el televisor.

** — ¿Cuándo nos dejarán en paz? —**susurró Hao yendo a la cocina, dejando las compras que recién había hecho.

Ella se negaba a articular palabra desde la muerte de Yoh así que Hao para nada esperaba respuesta a su pregunta. Comenzó a cocinar un poco curry pues Anna le gustaba.

Él cocinaba. Él limpiaba. Él hacía todo mientas Anna se dedicaba a vagar por todas partes como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

Le preocupaba, sí. Anna era una mujer demasiado fuerte y decidida para verla en ese estado… no sabía qué hacer.

Una noche después que le dieran de alta a ella, se recostaron los dos en la cama que como matrimonio compartieron con tanto amor. Porque sí. Ellos se habían amado demasiado.

Ella tenía la vista perdida en el techo mientras él le acariciaba los mechones dorados que se esparcían por la almohada. Comenzó a contarle entonces.

Comenzó a contarle todo. Cómo se había hecho pasar por su hermano porque desde que la vio se quedó prendado de ella y se enamoraba todos los días un poco más hasta que le pidió matrimonio. Aquel era un secreto que había guardado demasiado tiempo, creyó entonces que él no la merecía, que él era sólo un estúpido mentiroso y su matrimonio se basaba en una mentira estúpida… por eso comenzó a serle infiel… sonaba estúpido, sí, pero no tenía otra razón más que lastimarse a sí mismo de esa forma.

Algún día iba a contarle y tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella. Pero Anna no se mostró sorprendida cuando le dijo todo eso… en realidad ni siquiera reaccionó así que no era muy fácil saber cómo lo había tomado.

Hao servía la mesa pensando justo en ese día. No sabía que pasaba en la cabeza de Anna… pero agradecía que le dejara cuidarla.

El divorcio se había detenido absolutamente debido a la condición de la rubia. Todos los proyectos de Anna se habían detenido por la misma razón, por eso los programas de chismes especulaban las razones de esto.

Decían que, ok, quizá le tenía mucho cariño a su cuñado pero quedarse en estado demencial era un poco exagerado tal vez. Así que todo el mundo sospechaba que hubo un romance entre la actriz y el futbolista.

El castaño cerró los ojos suspirando. Tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó avisándole a Anna que la cena estaba servida.

Cenaban en silencio. Hao ese día en particular no había sentido ganas de conversar con ella como lo intentaba todos los días aunque ella ni siquiera le mirase. Le contaba cómo había estado su día y de todos afuera.

Pero ese día en particular no había nada qué contar. El castaño simplemente se sentía a punto de rendirse porque ella no reaccionaría por estímulo de él, sino de su hermano, lo necesitaba…

** —Estoy embarazada—**susurró Anna. Era tan raro volver a escuchar su voz que Hao pensó que lo había imaginado. La miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos y fue entonces cuando ella le miró a los ojos, como si hubiese recobrado la consciencia para repetirle lo que obviamente él no había entendido**— Le pedí que se acostara conmigo para que me olvidara de ti. Estoy embarazada de Yoh, Hao.**

Él procesó lento esas palabras en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Se había acostado con Yoh y estaba esperando un hijo. Sí, eso había dicho ella, quien esperaba silenciosa pero muy atenta a su reacción.

Se paró de su silla, parecía exaltado. La rubia imitó su ademán dejando su cuchara en el plato y poniéndose de pie.

La abrazó. Simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos y la mantuvo así, firmemente un rato mientras ellas apenas le devolvía la caricia.

** —Me asusta lo que dirá la prensa–**suspiró cuando se separaron y él la miraba con un gesto que no podía interpretar—**no me gusta la idea de que abrumen a mi hijo con estupideces superficiales…**

**—No tienen por qué decir nada. Porque será hijo de los dos, no tienen qué saber nada más…**

Los labios de la actriz temblaron llenando su rostro de sentimientos que se había guardado tanto tiempo. Le pregunto si en verdad sería capaz de tomar a su hijo como de él.

Él simplemente no dudó. Por supuesto que sí, él no podía ser padre…

…..

Los trámites de divorcio se detuvieron hacía meses atrás. La vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Anna y Hao habían ido a terapia, tenían que superar la pérdida, tenían que componer su matrimonio, hacía lo juraron por el nuevo ser que venía al mundo.

La noticia del embarazo de Anna corrió como una mecha siguiendo un camino de pólvora por los medios que no podían creer que todos los rumores habían sido sólo eso, rumores y que el matrimonio Asakura iba perfecto.

Se les veía paseando por la ciudad, se les veía comprando mil cosas para el heredero Asakura que al parecer era un varón, aunque eran sólo especulaciones porque captaron a la pareja viendo un trajecito overol de mezclilla para niño.

**—Están armando mucho escándalo por mi bebé —**suspiró ella el día en que el pequeño rubio llegó al mundo.

La prensa estaba enloquecida, todo un acontecimiento, todos querían conocer al hijo del nuevamente capitán del Real Madrid, que había llevado al equipo a ganar nuevamente la Champions League y seguro dejaría en un buen lugar al equipo japonés en el Mundial de ese año… y claro, el hijo de la actriz que desde tanto escándalo había sido buscada por miles de agentes intentando cuando se recuperara del embarazo, que firmara contratos para películas internacionales y soundtracks.

La suerte les sonreía sin duda. Ese bebé traía un ángel de la guarda.

Hao tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos. Sus cabellitos finos y rubios, su piel blanquecina y sus ojos negros azabache, era una preciosura definitivamente.

**—Me gustaría nombrarlo Yoh…** —suspiró mientras besaba la diminuta frente, haciendo que el bebé se moviera inquieto y feliz.

**—Qué de mal gusto, Hao Asakura –**remató ella mientras se incorporaba de la cama de su casa— Tengo otro nombre en mente.

Hao la miró interrogante. Claro se le hacía un buen detalle ponerle como su padre pero… era posible que pareciera en cierto punto, enfermizo. Así que le daba la razón a su esposa.

**—Está bien. Lo llamaremos como decidas—**el bebé se había dormido en sus brazos. Lo depositó en su cuna y regresó con Anna**– Tendrás que presentarlo en un programa de chismes… —**y dicho esto comenzó a reír.

Quién iba a pensar que seis meses después, el matrimonio Asakura presentaría a su hijo en la revista People.

Los dos miraban en la tele el reportaje sobre la revista que se vendía como pan caliente en los kioskos.

"–_**Pues la revista People ha logrado la exclusiva: conocer al heredero Asakura. Hermoso por cierto el pequeño niño que tiene el cabello dorado y los ojos negros de su madre y toda… absolutamente toda la cara de su padre… ¿No es maravilloso, Charleen?**_

–_**Claro que sí Alex, el pequeño Hana ha dado mucho de qué hablar, todo el mundo se pregunta qué decisiones tomará en el futuro con esos padres tan talentosos en lo que hacen. **_

_**Después de tantos dimes y diretes, el matrimonio Asakura salió delante de los múltiples problemas que se presentaron en tan poco tiempo, ahora son un matrimonio sólido y tienen un precioso bebé combinación perfecta de ambos.**_

–_**Hasta su nombre Charleen, Anna escogió su nombre combinando el de su marido y el de ella… ingenioso… ¿No?"**_

Anna sonrió.

**—Esos estúpidos…—**susurró mientras le daba un poco de agua a Hana en su biberón**— Al menos no se les ocurrió que Yoh y Hao se escribe con el mismo kanji… que bien que no hablan japonés…**

**—Te viste muy lista de hecho… —**el castaño recargó su mentón en su mano derecha mientras la miraba. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin descuidar al bebé**—Pero al menos no especulan sobre que Yoh y yo somos gemelos así que aun si se parece a él… se parecerá a mí… —**se acercó a su esposa, era un tema raro de hablar a decir verdad.

Ella se quedó pensativa. Era el destino el que había llevado a Yoh a sus vidas… su vida ahora era perfecta.

Los problemas con Hao se solucionaron. Ambos fueron francos el uno con el otro y lograron revivir ese amor que ni siquiera estaban tan conscientes de tenerse. Ahora era madre, lo cual anhelaba en silencio junto con Hao sabiéndose estéril él.

Él estaba muy feliz con Hana.

Definitivamente toda la tragedia tuvo qué pasar…

—**Ya casi no hay leche—**suspiró Anna después de dejar a Hana en su cuarto y regresando con su esposo al sillón de la sala.

—**Mañana sin falta —**contestó él sonriendo.

¿Mañana sin falta, eh? Curiosa oración, pensó Anna mientras recibía a Hao en sus brazos y se acomodaban recostados en el estrecho espacio del sillón carmesí. La hacía recordar tiempo que le sabían agrios y remotos.

Pero no más. Ahora era feliz… y deseaba que donde quiera que Yoh en el cielo estuviera, también lo fuera.

Pensar que todo comenzó con esa simple oración: Mañana… mañana sin falta.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Comentarios del autor:_

Ya sé que es muy tarde y ya sé que perdí lectores ah y ya sé que es posible que nadie lea esto pero quería terminar el fanfic, rayos! XDD muchas gracias a los que esperaron este capítulo durante años… lamento decepcionarlos XD

Agradecimientos a los lectores que quedaron:

Love Anna

Nadesco

Ossalia

Hime Kurai

Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura

Tinavb

Naliamel

Ludy Phorsha

Annita Kyoyama

Elpatolocosisi

Seyram Asakura

Lemon Pie Lover

Green P Hime

Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura

Un saludo

Y… que los ilumine la eterna luz! =D


End file.
